Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Nora Melchor
Summary: Perdón... No quería mentirles, pero quería una vida normal,siempre supe que mi "padre" trabajaba en la mafia. Creo que después de todo, aun no quiero ser el Decimo Vongola.
1. La llegada de Reborn

Había escuchado antes de él, vamos, ¿cómo no hacerlo? después de todo era el asesino número uno dentro de la mafia, incluso los criminales normales le tenían pavor.

Vongola tenía suerte de tenerlo de su lado, al menos era lo que decían, era comprensible, muchos preferían tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo.

\- _¿Estás listo 27?_

-No me digas así - bostecé, después de todo era agotador hacer esto todos los días, debí de haberme alejado cuando pude - pero más que listo, ya terminé la misión.

\- _¿De verdad? debiste esperarme 27, me volverán a regañar._

Sonreí.

-Es tú culpa, deberías de trabajar más rápido - prepare mi cama para dormir de una vez por todas, era la primera vez que llegaba temprano, quería descansar lo mejor posible, mañana sería un día ocupado.

- _Claro, mi culpa_ \- casi podía ver como fruncía los labios en señal de disgusto - _intenta asignarles misiones a 40 asesinos al mismo tiempo y discutiremos mi velocidad._

\- ¿Me llamaste para quejarte?

Su silencio fue largo, me preocupé, tomé el celular de la cómoda, le quite el altavoz y lo pegue a mi oreja.

 _-El jefe me ordenó dejarte fuera del sistema de la mafia._

Al principio me sorprendió, sin embargo "mi jefe" no era estúpido.

-Si me quedo, ¿mi identidad será comprometida?

 _\- En tu posición sería un gran problema..._

Dejé que continuara sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

- _Al parecer eres el Décimo candidato a la sucesión de Vongola, el último en la línea con vida en realidad, si no puedes engañar a tu tutor para seguir con las misiones, estarás fuera._

Vongola, era la mafia más poderosa en la actualidad, aunque no era de mi interés, sabía que mi padre trabajaba en CEDEF como asesor externo, el segundo al mando en caso de que el jefe actual sufriera alguna tragedia.

Personalmente no tenía nada contra Vongola, ni contra Varía, por más raro que suene, no me habían hecho nada, aunque su jefe Xanxus está algo loco, nos llevamos bien, siempre que actúa normal.

Detesto su faceta caprichosa, así como sus delirios de grandeza:

 _"Soy el rey de Vongola y muy pronto del mundo"._

Belphegor era menos irritante.

Por ese motivo la mansión de Varia ha sido reconstruida un sin fin de veces, incluso puedo decir que se debe al hecho de que golpeó a Xanxus cuando tiene su momento de diva... destruyendo media mansión en el proceso.

No lo culpo, su vida es una tragedia, no digo que la mía haya sido miel sobre hojuelas, cada quien se adapta a los demonios a su manera.

-Yo...

- _Si no eres capaz, tendrás que volver a ser un asesino a sueldo, personalmente no creo que te afecte, sigues siendo de los mejores, solo una persona es capaz de combatir contigo a la par y ese es y será tu nuevo tutor, asesino a sueldo._..

-Reborn.

Ese era el nombre de mi futuro verdugo, el motivo por el cual entraría una vez más a la mafia, el lugar del cual me hubiera liberado para siempre.

Si solo hubieran pasado dos días más, los dos días que me darían la oportunidad de destruir Vongola, la famiglia de la cual sería Capo en un futuro, al parecer.

No me malinterpreten, no odio a Vongola como dije antes, solo quería probar qué tan bueno soy, intentando destruirla.

 _Antes de salir de la mafia, para siempre._

Mentira... Realmente esto es una excusa, para hacerme sentir mejor por el crimen que pretendía cometer, Vongola, sólo es la caja donde buscar, al culpable que provocó que aniquilara a una famiglia entera y casi mata a mi madre.

 _La persona que me volvió un asesino, frente a Nana._

Sabía que perteneció a Vongola, pero poco tiempo después de casi matar a mi madre, desapareció, de lo único que estaba seguro es que se ocultaba en algún lugar de la mafia, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era aniquilar al pilar que sostenía a la mafia.

 _Vongola, debía ser destruida..._

Ya lo dije, no tengo nada contra Vongola, lo vuelvo a reiterar, sólo no dejaría que nada interfiera en mi camino. Xanxus mencionó algo sobre haber encontrado al culpable de la lesión de mi madre, pero antes de poder contárselo a alguien desapareció.

Más bien, fue sellado por el estúpido alboroto que armó al enterarse que es adoptado.

 _Marica_...

Iemitsu no sabe nada del incidente, ya que Nana mi adorada madre, me hizo jurar casi con mi vida, que jamás mencionaríamos el tema de nuevo.

Es comprensible, en estos años, los dos cometimos varias atrocidades.

 _No me siento particularmente culpable por ellas..._

Al comienzo, cuando la carga se había vuelto pesada, pensamos contárselo a Iemitsu, necesitábamos apoyo, un ancla que nos mantuviera cuerdos. No pasó mucho cuando descubrimos de qué lado estaría su lealtad, así que descartamos la idea.

Quizá nos amaba, pero Vongola, siempre sería lo primero para él.

Un error que nos costó muy caro.

 _Error, que no teníamos que haber pagado._

 _-Tendrás que volver a ser Dame-Tsuna, por un largo tiempo._

-Dile a tu jefe que lo haré... no es por él, ni por ti. Recuerda que mi contrato termina en dos días - sonreí con diversión - Puede utilizarme de la manera que mejor le convenga, solo le quedan 40 horas. Su famiglia le tendrá que decir adiós, al mejor asesino que ha tenido.

- _Yo le diré_ \- disfruté una última vez de su risa risueña - _seguiré llamando para quejarme._

-Espero que no, Karen - casi pude ver como hacía un mohín por lo que dije - pero si espero que nos volvamos a ver.

 _\- Ha sido un placer ser tu esposa y tú jefa, Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

-Gracias por todo, Sawada Karen.

 _-Te enviaré el acta de divorcio por correo algún día, así como las fotos de nuestra boda, para que recuerdes lo infeliz que eres al dejarme ir_.

Karen, era lo mejor que nos había pasado en la vida a mi mamá y a mí.

Nos salvó cuando estábamos por quebrarnos, es la razón por la que a veces pienso que la mafia no es tan mala, claro, hasta qué tenemos que asesinar.

\- Sé que lo harás.

 _-Siempre llega tarde a clases, se malo en los deportes, saca las peores calificaciones, dale el comité disciplinario a Hibari Kyoya..._

 _-No olvides lo buena persona que eres, se feliz, haz amigos, enamórate._

Escuchaba los sollozos a través de la línea, así como sus futuros consejos para lo que sería mi nueva vida.

Yo solo podía escucharla, no quería llorar, sabía que, si lo hacía, me pararía de la cama y la buscaría, renunciaría a mi nueva vida por ella.

También sabía que en el momento en que llegara a donde se encontraba me golpearía como nunca, ella tomó su decisión desde hace mucho, tenía que cumplir mi promesa y respetarla.

 _-Falta los días que quieras, salte a mitad de alguna clase, se irresponsable, no contestes bien a las preguntas de los profesores, estudia, aprueba, reprueba._

 _-No le causes problemas a tu madre y sobre todo... olvídate de mí._

-Los mejores consejos sobre la vida - suspiré, realmente era difícil despedirse - no me dejes Karen, tenemos tiempo...

 _-Adiós, Tsu-kun..._

Me colgó, sin darme oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión, tampoco me atreví a marcar de nuevo, apagué mi celular y cerré mis ojos.

.

 _Mis dos últimos días en la mafia, fueron tranquilos, mis misiones ya no venían de Karen, me las asignaba directamente el noveno capo della famiglia a la cual ayudaba._

Me levanté de la cama y camine en dirección al baño. No me tomo mucho tiempo bañarme y vestirme, tome mi celular de la comoda, baje las escaleras y me metí a la cocina. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es preparar la cena, en lo que llega Nana.

Saque mi celular y le marque a mi mamá.

- _Ara ara Tsu-kun, ahora mismo estoy en una misión_ \- su voz reflejaba cansancio - _¿Qué pasa?_

-Karen, me ha dejado - no contestó, solo alcanzaba a escuchar por el celular el sonido de dos espadas chocar, así que decidí seguir - cuando regreses tenemos que hablar, esta será tu última misión mamá, oficialmente los dos salimos de la mafia.

 _-Perdóname Tsu-kun, es mi culpa._

Nunca culpe a Nana por lo que nos pasó, no era culpable, solo era una mujer indefensa intentando defender a su inocente hijo con su vida, su único pecado fue, no tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

Jamás le reprocharia por ello, la culpa era de Iemitsu, _el hijo de puta_ se volvió nuestro verdugo, confieso que, a veces pienso en agradecerle...

-Hablaremos cuando vuelvas, al parecer, Reborn vivirá en nuestra casa en un futuro.

Cuando termine la oración, mi madre se llenó de ira, ¿Cómo lo sé? uno de los sujetos con los que estaba peleando, soltó un grito desgarrador y ¿el otro? no lo sé, solo escuche un crujido muy fuerte a través de la línea.

No quise preguntar.

 _-Ara, ara ¿Tsu-kun?_ \- un ¿Um? fue todo lo pude decir, mientras preparaba de comer - _creo que me pase, ¿ahora qué hago? quería disfrutar esta misión, era la última._

-Solo ven a casa mamá. Tenemos que hablar...

Me gustaría decir que Reborn llegó días después a mi casa y que nos volvió a meter a la mafia, pero eso seria mentir.

 _Esto pasó un año antes de su llegada, lo cual agradecí. Mi madre y yo pudimos tener una vida tranquila._

 _No vendí la casa en la que pasamos los últimos años, algo dentro de mi, me decía que en algún momento la necesitaría._

Reborn, fue la causa principal por la que tuvimos que enfrentar nuestro pasado en aquel pueblo.

Volvimos a Namimori como si nada, reconstruimos la casa poco a poco, con el dinero que Iemitsu nos mandaba y jamás utilizamos.

Volver a esa caja que llamábamos hogar fue difícil, teníamos que adaptarnos a un lugar que ya no parecía nuestro, al pasar los días, lo logramos, no salíamos más que a comprar los víveres, no salíamos más de lo necesario.

Nadie se enteró que nos fuimos, tampoco que volvimos.

 _Bueno... quizás por algunas excepciones, que jamás abrieron la boca._

De igual forma, pude hacerme la idea de que tendría que ser _Dame_ un tiempo o hasta que aceptara ser un Vongola.

La escuela de Namimori fue esencial para mis planes... puede que mi cuerpo y mis costillas no pensarán lo mismo.

La única verdad a la que siempre me aferraba, para aguantar cada visita al hospital era, que no quería pertenecer a la mafia... _otra vez_.

.

.

.

5:00 am.

Esa era la hora en la que siempre me levantaba, la usaba para todo, menos para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, incluso mediante la cámara que tenía en la cocina, observaba a mi madre cocinar, mientras ella, tarareaba una canción de cuna.

 _Tendré que quitar esa cámara pronto._

Desde que nos alejamos de la mafia, se le veía más feliz, más relajada, me preocupaba, casi siempre su cara se adornaba con una falsa sonrisa de aparente felicidad, despues de todo, nadie podía ser feliz todo el tiempo.

 _Ella es mi madre, la conocía mejor que nadie, así. como conozco el día en el que decidió, que no tenía derecho, de ser feliz._

.

Hoy era el día en que llegaría Reborn, observé desde mi cámara, como un pequeño bebé bajaba del autobús, e intentaba alcanzar nuestro buzón, parado en una maleta.

 _Era una imagen, ¿graciosa? y poco inusual._

Desapareció antes de que el mejor beisbolista de la escuela Namimori a la cual asistía, lo viera.

 _Que astuto..._

\- ¡Tsu-kun, despierta llegaras tarde!

Mi madre podría ser buena actriz cuando quería, entré al baño, me bañe rápidamente, me lleve mi ropa conmigo, así que cuando salí, mi madre estaba dentro de mi habitación, con mi examen de matemáticas en sus manos.

Y yo completamente listo.

-Ah, esto es lo de siempre... Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿quién obtiene 15 puntos en matemáticas?

\- ¿Por qué tienes eso?

-Moo, sé que tienes que aparentar, pero ¿15 puntos? ¿enserio? al menos déjalo en 45 puntos...

Así eran nuestros días, yo reprobaba, me saltaba las clases, entre otras cosas, tal como Karen me aconsejo, mientras Nana, mi madre, intentaba nivelar las cosas.

Me senté en la cama y le hice el ademán, para que se sentara a mi lado.

-Hoy llegó la hoja de Reborn, es esta... se encuentra en la sala.

Me la entregó, hice que se parara enfrente de mi cama, cuando sentí una presencia acercarse a mi habitación, con señas le di a entender que leyera la hoja en voz alta.

-Elevare a tu hijo...

Mi mamá empezó con la actuación, así como yo, no podíamos dejar que nadie lo supiera.

\- ¡De ningún modo! ¡No necesito un tutor! ¡No soy bueno en lo que hago de todas formas!

Entro a mi habitación, como si fuera el dueño.

 _Cuando esto termine, te enseñare a respetar Ar-co-ba-le-no._

Tenía que burlarme de su apariencia, así que nuestro encuentro fue horrible, me repetía una y otra vez... eres un Dame...eres un Dame, para no defenderme y regresarle cada golpe. Nana parecía divertirse cada vez que me golpeaba.

Mi madre, bueno, repito, ella siempre ha sido una excelente actriz, atendió al Arcobaleno de la mejor forma.

Reborn, me explico quién sería de ahora en adelante, me obligó a ver las fotos de los antiguos candidatos que asesinaron.

 _¿Cabe la posibilidad que lo haya hecho mi mamá o yo sin darnos cuenta?_

Al final, me siguió a la escuela.

Lo primero que hizo ese bebé para sellar mi destino y adentrarme finalmente en la mafia fue:

Confesarme a Sasagawa Kyoko.

En ese lapso de tiempo, conocí a mis guardianes sin saberlo, Lluvia, Sol.

Así como el que menos espere que fuera mi Nube, persona a la cual obligue entrar al comité disciplinario hace años, y de la misma forma le entregue el mando sin ninguna explicación... Hibari Kyoya.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Mi cuerpo se tensó, no por el miedo que fingía tener hacia él, si no, porque me delatara.

Era el único en saber cuál era el verdadero rostro del demonio de Namimori, título que ahora era suyo.

-Chico medio desnudo, las clases han empezado.

Agradezco que hiciera como si no me conociera, Reborn siguió haciendo de las suyas, lo siguiente fue:

Tener un combate con Mochida y vencerlo. El juego de Voleibol, así como la llegada de Gokudera Hayato.

El intento de suicidio de Yamamoto Takeshi. La llegada de Lambo y Bianchi.

Las incesantes burlas de Hibari Kyoya hacia mi persona, restregándome en la cara que ahora tenía mi puesto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Reborn.

Fueron tantos los problemas, como los momentos que me divertí, que me olvidé de todo.

Mi madre también parecía feliz con Bianchi, lambo, Fuuta e I-pin en la casa, era una ama de casa normal, con una habilidad para rebanar verduras que aterraba.

Pero decir eso sería adelantarme mucho.

El día en que volví a la realidad, me encontraba solo, ya fuera por nostalgia o como quieran llamarlo, prendí el celular que tenía escondido en un pasadizo dentro del cuarto de mi madre, después de todo _Reborn no desconfiaría de ella_.

La pantalla marcaba una llamada perdida y un mensaje, los dos eran de Karen...

¡Listo!

Este capítulo está bajo arreglos ortográficos, así como una que otra pequeña modificación.

Si encuentran algún error ortográfico en este o en algún otro capítulo agradecería que me lo comentaran, así como que tal les parece la historia, su opinión siempre es importante. Adieu.


	2. Mukuro y Nagi

_**Sawada Karen**_

 _ **Fecha: Hace un año.**_

 _ **Llamada perdida 15:37**_

 _ **Mensaje pendiente 15:55**_

 _ **27, tendrás que encargarte de Rokudo Mukuro, está en busca del Décimo Vongola, tienes que evitarlo. Sé que triunfarás en tu misión**_.

C _ **hrome Dokuro, será importante en el futuro pueden usarla para negociar, busca como conectarlos o encontrarlos al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Adjunto foto del criminal que escapo de Vindicare y su mascota.**_

 _ **No olvides borrar este mensaje o destruir el celular en caso de no tener opción.**_

 _ **P.D: Hazte amigo de un tal Irie Shoichi, los Bovino, lo quieren, puedes pedir dinero por encontrarlo.**_  
 _ **No sé cuándo sucederá esto, te deseo suerte.**_  
 _ **Te pagarán al cumplir la misión.**_

Ahora me tocaba la parte "fácil" del trabajo, reconocer sus versiones de 10 años en el pasado.

Que era donde exactamente nos encontrábamos. Más bien donde yo me encontraba.

Las versiones del maldito pasado, eran lo peor.

No, Karen era la peor, no sé cómo consigue saber quiénes somos 10 años en el futuro, pero no en la actualidad, al menos mi actualidad.

 _Lo único que pude hacer, es eliminar toda evidencia._

 _F_ ormatee el celular, lo apague... finalmente, lo regresé a su escondite.

La habitación de mi madre era un lugar al que no regresaría a menos que fuera una emergencia.

-Mamá, ¿esta Reborn en la casa?

-Él salió, Tsu-kun - observé a mi madre soltar el cuchillo con enojo - dijo que llegaría mañana, salió con Bianchi.

Nana podía dar miedo cuando estaba enojada, era demasiado letal como para detenerla.

-¡Estoy harta de cocinar! ¡Los quiero fuera de mi casa!

Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos de mi madre, solo pude acercarme y abrazarla con todo el cariño que un hijo le podría dar.

-No es verdad, ellos te agradan...

-Lo sé, me gusta cocinar para ellos, ¿sabes? nos estamos quedando sin dinero, tenemos que comer soumen seguido ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!

 _Eso explicaba el soumen que me hacía comer casi a diario. Aunque Reborn no parecía sospechar, lo sabía, era demasiado para Nana..._

Bien que lo sabía, los dos estábamos llegando a nuestro límite.

Los límites de nuestra actuación, nuestro miedo de volver a la mafia, de volver a ser heridos, de perdernos en el camino.

C _ada conflicto que traía Vongola a nuestra vida, no hacía más que ponernos nerviosos._

 _El dinero,_ era una cosa insignificante de la cual preocuparnos, algo absurdo.

 _Lo suficiente para hacerla estallar, lo suficiente para hacernos sentir ansiedad._

No la solté por un largo rato, a veces, abrazarnos callaba nuestros lamentos. Yo al igual que Nana, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, solo era un niño cuando todo empezó, maduré sin pedirlo, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, por los dos.

 _Estábamos acostumbrados a estar alerta todo el tiempo, los constantes intentos de asesinatos, las suplicas desgarradoras, el inconfundible hedor de la sangre, todo eso nos ponia mas en claro que ya no estámos hechos para una vida normal, nos crispaba los nervios tanta tranquilidad._

-Te prometo, que lo resolveré todo, podemos solventar los gastos con lo que envía Iemitsu, conseguiré un trabajo normal si es lo que quieres, si es lo que necesitamos.

Me tomó de los hombros y me agito - ¡Necesito que vuelvas con vida, siempre! ¡Incluso dentro de 10 o 20 años!

-Nana...

\- ¡Soy tu madre!... ¡Tu tonta y estupida madre!... ¡Soy mamá!

Su agarre era tan fuerte por la desesperación, que podía sentir como sus uñas, se enterraban en mi piel, estoy seguro que si apretaba un poco más fuerte, saldría sangre.

Me solté de su agarre dulcemente a pesar del ardor que sentía en mis brazos para poder acariciar su mejilla con ternura - Lo tengo presente, siempre, eres la mejor en eso.

-No sé en qué momento dejamos de ser mamá e hijo para convertirnos en esto, pero ya basta, Tsunayoshi... _¡Basta!_

Ella tenía razón, al volvernos asesinos, dejamos de confiar en nuestra relación, la mafia es cruel, la semilla de la discordia podría hacerte asesinar a cualquiera que se metiera en el camino, incluso a los que amábamos.

Por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos, el tiempo suficiente para que mi madre le fallaran las piernas y terminará en el suelo. Intente levantarla, tenía que transmitirle paz, estaba dispuesto a actuar incluso frente a ella.

-Volvamos a ser quienes somos, mamá.

Tire de ella con cuidado e hice que se sentara en una de las sillas del comedor, tomé sus manos gentilmente.

-Tengo que contarte varias cosas antes de que llegue Lambo.

-Hijo...

La interrumpí.

-Karen, me mandó un mensaje hace un año con advertencias o trabajo, como quieras decirle, sabes cómo es ella y que es mi puerta al futuro.

\- ¿Intentaste marcarle?

-Si lo hago... iría por ella al mismísimo infierno... no es correcto - apreté sus manos sin lastimarla - Me dijo que buscara a Mukuro y Nagi, Irie estaba incluido en el paquete.

-No sabe que los conoces.

La declaración de mi mamá me hizo sonreír, quería decir que se acordaba de ellos.

 _-No..._

.

.

.

Conocí a Mukuro hace mucho tiempo, cerca del lago Namimori, quién fue testigo de ese suceso, los dos éramos muy pequeños en aquel momento como para recordarlo con total claridad, me contó sobre sus padres... de sus sueños, de su vida, durante horas.  
Al parecer su familia habia muerto; enseguida se lo presenté a mamá, pensé que ella sabría qué hacer.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, una vez le insistí para mudarse con nosotros... nos rechazó.

 _En ese tiempo ya teníamos conocimiento de la mafia, lo sabíamos desde la visita de Timoteo, no era nuestra intención escuchar su charla; recién me acababa de levantar de una siesta, cuando hablaban de mi posible candidatura a sucesor de Vongola._

El día que Mukuro dejó de llegar a mi casa, mi madre y yo nos preocupamos, sabíamos que ese pequeño no nos dejaría, así como así.

Tiempo después, descubrimos que fue secuestrado por Estraneo.

No pudimos hacer nada.

Éramos personas normales, dos civiles, contra una famiglia mafiosa, prácticamente un suicidio o lo era... _hasta que conocí a Nagi._

Su versión de 10 años en el futuro, era tímida y linda, sostenía una bazuca color morado, sin la menor idea de qué hacía ahí; tenía el anillo Vongola en uno de sus dedos, el cual reconocí a simple vista.

Le quite la bazuca de inmediato, era pequeño, no estúpido, además mi intuición me guiaba, por alguna razón la soltó sin decir una palabra.

Le dispare con ella sin remordimiento.

Mi mamá apareció poco después asustada por lo que había hecho, le asegure que eso no había matado a la linda señorita que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Boss?

Fue lo primero que escuche, después que se disipó el humo; apareció una joven parecida a la anterior pero más madura.

\- ¡Eres más linda que la tú de hace rato!

Vi su sonrojo, se inclinó a mi altura, sin dudar de mí, me hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Mini Boss, en qué puedo ayudarle?

Sonreí lo más sinceramente que pude y tomé la mano de Nana.

-Queremos salvar a Mukuro de Estraneo.

Mi madre lloró en silencio mientras caía de rodillas y suplicó.

-Por favor ayúdanos, ese pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada.

La joven asintió. Cuando estaba por hablar la interrumpí.

-Puede estar tranquila señorita, solo quiero saber cómo es Estraneo por dentro, también donde se ubica, al terminar puedes regresar a la niña de cabello como el tuyo.

Al principio pareció sorprendida, pero sin dudarlo nos contó hasta el último detalle.

-Mini boss, no sabía que usted había salvado a Mukuro-sama.

-No se lo cuentes, entramos al sistema de Vongola, vimos mucha información... nos faltó cómo llegar al lugar.

Le confesé con vergüenza.

Lo admito, fue uno de mis errores como aprendiz de Hacker

Mi madre siguió hablando con la Nagi de 20 años en el futuro, hasta que tuvo que irse.

-Nagi-chan, cuídalos a todos, no le cuentes a nadie.

Fue lo último que dije antes de que el humo rosa la envolviera y regresará la pequeña niña que había encontrado llorando minutos atrás, completamente dormida.

Cuando despertó, hablamos, jugamos, aprovechamos el tiempo, en algún momento le pedí a mi madre que se escondiera.

Cuando los padres de Nagi la encontraron, la regañaron sin motivo aparente, incluso la golpearon cruelmente frente a mis ojos.

A lo lejos vi como mi mamá negaba con su cabeza, una señal que interprete como: "no intervengas" lo último que vi de Nagi antes de que cerrarán la puerta del auto, fue su pequeña sonrisa llena de felicidad al ver que no había huido.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por primera vez odiaba ser tan pequeño y no poder protegerla.

-Tsu-kun, a veces no podemos ayudarlos a todos.

Abracé a mi madre con fuerza, odiaba ser tan débil.

\- ¡Si puedo! ¡Lo haré! ¡Papá y el abuelo lo dijeron, seré jefe de una mafia poderosa!

-Tsu-kun...

 _-Quiero ese poder..._

Susurré tan bajo que apenas me pude escuchar a mí mismo, sentí como las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, la impotencia me consumía con cada minuto que pasaba. Era un niño de 6 años, ¿qué podía hacer?, llore hasta quedar mudo, un solo pensamiento pasaba por mi mente.

Quería poder, el poder que me había quitado Nono Vongola. El poder que me pertenecía y había sellado dentro de mí.

 _Esos eran pensamientos que no debían pasar por la mente de un niño._

-Primero salvemos a Mu-kun, después iremos por Nagi-chan.

Poco tiempo después, los mismo que secuestraron a mi amigo, me llevaron a mí, conseguí contactar a mi madre, nuestro intento por liberar a Mukuro, a los demás niños, fue un éxito.

El amigo que no pude salvar antes y que dejé que pasara por horribles torturas, intentó acabar con todo Estraneo... _Frente a mis ojos._

 _Esa también fue la primera vez que vi a Nana asesinar a alguien._

Acabó con los más fuertes, el resto como mencione antes, fue asesinado por Mukuro.

Mi pobre madre estaba destrozada, asustada, cayó en un estado de shock al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

En el estado que se encontraba Nana, se volvió un estorbo, así que decidí encerrarla en mi habitación dentro de ese laboratorio gigantesco, mientras intentaba seguir con el plan, borraría a los Estraneo de la faz de la tierra, de tal manera que solo parecieran una leyenda.

Entre el caos revise las habitaciones, asesine a cada uno de los que pertenecían a la familia Estraneo, a los sobrevivientes de los ataques de Nana y Mukuro, incluso a los niños que no tenían salvación, todo sin que nadie se enterara.

 _\- ¡No me mates!_

 _\- ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?!_

 _\- ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!_

 _\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!_

Sus gritos jamás fueron escuchados... Ni la sangre que cubría mi cuerpo me delataría.

Pueden juzgarme si quieren, estoy seguro de que hice lo que tenía que hacer, para salvarlos. Lo que estaba en mi alcancé.  
Puede que Estraneo creyera que tenía el control sobre nosotros, sin embargo, el día que me secuestro y me obligo a hacerme cargo de sus experimentos, el control lo tenía yo.

Era un niño, con la seguridad de que aquellos gritos, serian algo que recordaría para toda mi vida...

Lo único que me impedía tener pesadillas en las noches era decirme todos los días "tenías que hacerlo".  
Sus cuerpos contenían secretos que no permitiría que nadie averiguara.

Era mejor así... ellos no podían vivir de manera normal. En el momento que intentarán salir del subterráneo sus cuerpos no les permitiría tener una vida.

Los únicos niños que se salvaron eran los que se encontraban arriba con Mukuro.

 _Nadie supo que yo, asesiné a esas personas._

Cuando pude cambiar mi ropa llena de sangre fui por mi madre, intenté tranquilizarla, al lograrlo seguimos con el plan.

Ese día los ayudamos a escapar ¿El problema? llamamos mucho la atención en el proceso, tuvimos que huir antes de la llegada de Vongola y la CEDEF.

Nana y yo terminamos observando en una zona segura como se llevaban a los sobrevivientes.

Mukuro fue separado de los demás, vimos como Vongola y CEDEF lo entregaban a unas personas llenas de vendas con gabardina junto a otros dos niños.  
Nos tuvimos que ir, así que no sé qué pasó, lo último vi fue lo que parecía una discusión sobre qué hacer con él.

 _Lo salvé, al mismo tiempo que lo perdí de vista._

.

Poco tiempo después buscamos a Nagi, la encontramos rápido...  
No pudimos hacer nada por ella, _otra vez_ , sus padres eran buenos ocultando las pruebas de todo lo que le hacían, cuando les declare la guerra me prohibieron verla.

La última vez que nos vimos a escondidas fue en el parque de Namimori, Hibari nos observaba a lo lejos, apartado de todos, miraba el mundo con rencor, como si le debiera algo.

 _Desde la muerte de sus padres y hermano, Kyoya no era el mismo._

Me despedí de Nagi con lágrimas en los ojos, le pedí cientos de disculpas de rodillas.

Ninguna fue suficiente para mi, no podía ayudarla, por más que lo intentaba. Seguía siendo un niño, sin poder, un inútil.

 _Realmente quería ese poder que me arrebataron..._

Sentí lo que era el odio por primera vez, detesté a Iemitsu, a Timoteo y sobre todo a Vongola.

-No tienes que disculparte, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

-Nagi...

-Algún día, sálvame de ese infierno, te esperare Tsuna.

\- Yo... no se...

-Cuando lo hagas te seguiré por siempre... Boss.

Su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, así como sus palabras, quedaron grabados en mi mente por siempre.

 _Sabía que lo dijo con buena intención, pero yo sentí esas palabras como dagas en el corazón._

 _Deseé asesinar a los padres de Nagi._

 _Desee ir tras ella._

Ella... _Fue mi tormento por años._

.

.

.

Le sonreí a mi mamá con sinceridad por primera vez.

 _-_ Salvaré a Nagi esta vez e iré por Shoichi.. _._

-Confió en ti Tsu-kun, yo seguiré apoyándote con lo que pueda, aunque no entiendo por qué Karen no sabe que los conoces.

 _Ignore el comentario sobre lo que fue mi matrimonio._

-Cuida a lambo como a tu propio hijo, es algo molesto, pero es un niño, merece la infancia y la vida tranquila que nos arrebataron.

Salí a toda prisa, tenía que llegar antes que Reborn.

Me tomo tiempo, pero encontré a Nagi, había tenido un accidente, en donde sus órganos quedaron gravemente afectados, se los tenían que sacar, no me queda otra que entrar a su habitación sin ser visto.

-Nagi... lamento no poder salvarte a tiempo, conocerás a una persona algo retorcida, él es muy amable, no lo dudes.

Tome su mano e inserte un poco de las llamas de la niebla que poseía, una ilusión lo suficientemente real para mantenerla con vida.

-Esto te ayudará a mantenerte estable hasta que te pueda conectar con Mukuro. Retrasara tu operación.

Me acerque a ella y deposite un beso en su mejilla.

Al final, salí por la ventana de su habitación.

Mientras a mí no me pasara nada, ella estaría bien, cuando conectara la conciencia de Mukuro y Nagi, no tendría que preocuparme.

Tarde 1 hora y llegue a mi última parada, la casa de mi amigo Irie Shoichi.

Toqué el timbre y esperé, como siempre su casa estaba llena de vida, me abrió la puerta y puedo jurar que su cara se iluminó al verme.

-Tsuna-kun, no te esperaba, pasa, pasa, que alegría verte.

Shoichi era una persona muy habladora cuando estaba feliz, entre diálogos extraños, me indico el camino a su habitación.

-Espera, traeré refrigerios.

Sin duda me agradaba el ambiente de su casa, me hacía olvidar todo, me sentía libre, como si todo formara parte de una pesadilla, por primera vez yo era normal, una persona normal, un estudiante más... con pésimas calificaciones.

Irie entró entusiasmado, no me dejó pronunciar palabra desde que llegué, lo observé mientras me relataba todo lo que me había perdido el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos.

Ha tenido una buena vida.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsuna-kun?

Sonreí.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía tan libremente como hoy.

-Tienes razón, me pasa lo mismo, gracias por venir, quisiera que pudieras venir más seguido, contarme tus problemas, pero...

-Últimamente en nuestra relación siempre hay un, pero.

-Si ninguno perteneciera a la mafia, _otra vez,_ estoy seguro que nuestra única frustración sería el examen de matemáticas.

-Por eso todos tus inventos fallan Shoichi, la base de tus investigaciones y creaciones, giran en torno a matemáticas.

Me platicó sobre sus futuros proyectos.

-Así que un nuevo compañero de diseño ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu nuevo amigo?

-Spanner... no estarás celoso ¿verdad? Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Claro que no, se que los 3 nos llevaremos bien.

Me sonrió con cansancio; lo sabía mejor que nadie, algún día, estos problemas nos pasarían factura.

-Así que volviste a la mafia después de todo...

Me mostró una sonrisa arrogante, nada propia de Irie.

-Claro, al igual que tú, los chismes se esparcen rápido en el bajo mundo, cuando seas capo, vendrán por ti, Tsunayoshi-kun.

 _Era una de las cosas que me importaban poco, los mataría si me estorbaban._

Bebí mi té con tranquilidad, tenía 10 horas antes que Reborn llegará, y mi madre distraerá a Lambo. Tenía que ir directo al grano.

-Vengo a dejarte la bazuca de 10 años... los Bovino igual están interesados en ti, se bueno con Lambo.

Saqué la bazuca de mi maleta y se la enseñé, Irie la tomó con curiosidad, no quiso indagar más y lo guardó en uno de los tantos escondites secretos que tenía, al igual que yo.

\- ¿Alguna razón para darme esto?

-Shoichi...

No respondió, dejó que continuara.

-Dentro de 10 o 12 años... estaré muerto.

Los ojos de Irie mostraban seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Nana-san?

 _Oh, me ignoro._

-Destrozada.

Mi respuesta fue corta, los tres lo sabíamos, el día en que yo le dejara la bazuca y Karen me volviera a contactar después de nuestro acuerdo, yo moriría en 10 años, ese siempre fue nuestro aproximado. Aunque no estábamos seguros, si las líneas paralelas eran complicadas, el tiempo lo era más.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro?

Sabía que no se refería a lo de mi madre, pero decidí esquivar un rato el tema, así como cuando me ignoro.

-Rompió en llanto esta mañana en la cocina de mi casa, nos encontrábamos solos, fue un total desastre.

\- ¡Lo de tu muerte maldito idiota!

Gritó casi con todas sus fuerzas, si no fuera por el dolor que padecía en situaciones estresantes, me lo tomaría más en serio.

-Karen...

Ese nombre fue lo que necesito para comprenderlo todo. No quiso indagar más allá de eso, otra vez.

\- ¿Qué harás?

-Por ahora, pelear con Mukuro, salvar a Nagi, conectar la conciencia de los dos, estar detrás de los pasos de mi asesina albino y seguir viviendo una mentira.

-Tsunayoshi...

-No necesito una reprimenda Shoichi.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, aun así, sonreímos al escucharnos, no teníamos remedio, era realmente agotador vivir sin poder respirar con libertad.

-Estoy seguro que mi yo de muchos años en el futuro es lo suficientemente inteligente para idear algo, evitare mi muerte, así que puedes estar tranquilo, te enseñe como usar la bazuca, pero te mandare instrucciones.

-Está bien, tú siempre sabes lo que haces, solo cuida de Nana.

-Lo haré.

Cuando estuvimos más calmados le conté mis planes a Irie, así como lo que tendría que hacer en algunas fechas exactas. Me encontré a Haru y Kyoko de camino a casa, ayudaron a mi madre a cocinar, yo sólo las miré.

Todo ya estaba calculado, sólo tendría que seguir el plan, mi yo del futuro se encargaría de todo lo que falto.

A la mañana siguiente llegó Reborn, hundiéndome en la misma rutina de siempre.

 _Dame-Tsuna volvió a escena._

 _._

Recuerdo que almorzaba tranquilamente como el "Dame" que era, hasta que Reborn nos tendió una trampa, haciéndome regresar al único lugar donde no quería estar.

Una habitación con Hibari Kyoya.

Recuerdo todo, incluso cuando León se transformó en una especie de pantufla o sandalia, lo que me permitió darle en la cabeza por segunda vez.

\- ¡Tonto!

Aclaro que no fue lo más brillante que pude decir, pero seguía enfadado con Hibari, sumándole que no podía decir groserías más fuertes enfrente del Arcobaleno.

-Eh...

Por un momento vi como tambaleo.

\- ¿Puedo matarte?

Estaba completamente seguro que esa pregunta no fue por el hecho de que lo golpeara en la cabeza, Kyoya estaba enfadado todavía por mi actuación y por dejar el comité disciplinario.

Si Reborn no hubiera intervenido, tendría que haberme dejado golpear por Hibari.

 _Pasar tiempo en el hospital, no me parecía muy acogedor._

Días después el festival deportivo se convirtió en un desastre cuando Hibari se volvió líder del otro equipo, él quería pelear con Reborn, eso estaba más que claro. Aunque parecía más que decidido a golpearme.

Por primera vez, no me importo.

Fue una lástima que todos perdiéramos por la culpa de Gokudera y Sasagawa; pude notar la decepción en el rostro de Hibari. No sé si el mío reflejo lo mismo, sin embargo, por primera vez disfrutaba de jugar con Hibari.

La llegada de I-pin alegro a mi madre, me sentía mejor, sé que ella no volverá a estar sola. Le pedí que cuidara a ambos, no se negó, parecía la madre que siempre fue antes del desastre.

Eran pocas las veces que podía comer solo y que Reborn no vigila mis pasos. Hoy era uno de esos días.

-Omnívoro.

Me levante con calma del lugar en el que me encontraba sentado, me recargue en la malla del techo en señal de desinterés hacia lo que tenía que decir.

-Kyoya.

Hibari no era de muchas palabras, lo sabía, pero cuando trabajamos juntos era algo hablador; al ver que no diría nada retome mi camino al salón. O eso quería cuando me sujetó el brazo.

No tarde en soltarme.

\- ¿Necesitas algo de este perdedor? o ¿quieres intentar jugar a encubrir el asesinato de alguien una vez más siguiendo los juegos de Reborn?

-Tsunayoshi, así eran las cosas antes, utilizabas al comité disciplinario para deshacerse de los cuerpos que dejaba tu madre.

-Deja de restregarme en la cara lo que empecé hace años.

\- ¿Por qué actúas como un herbívoro?

-Lo sabes, no puedo decirle a Reborn que ya pertenecía a la mafia o actuar como mafioso, mi madre quiere olvidar, se lo estoy concediendo.

\- ¿Volviendo a la mafia?

Hibari lo sabía todo de mí, al menos como era cuando estuvimos juntos, en ese tiempo lo entrenaba para ser más fuerte. Era lamentable que solo fuera otra fachada para lograr mis planes.

Puede que interprete a alguien inútil y parezca fácil.

Déjenme decirles que no puedes actuar como un Dame si no te has sentido así. Muy en el fondo en el centro de mí, realmente me consideré un inútil, no pude proteger a nadie, esa debilidad, no me dejó más que culpa y odio hacia mí mismo.

\- ¿Te diviertes con ellos Kyoya?

-Son ruidosos, me agradan, no lo volveré a repetir en voz alta.

-Pretende que no me conoces por ahora, solo no olvides disfrutar de tu nueva familia Kyoya, no cometas mis errores.

Fue lo último que dije antes de saltar del tejado, como pretendió hacerlo Yamamoto hace tiempo, era una lástima que esa altura no me matara.

Tenía que soltar a Mukuro de Vindice.

Tenía que hablar con Bermuda.

Todo esto antes de que terminaran las horas de clases. Sin que me atraparan.

Sin los Arcobalenos metiendo sus narices.

Nota:

Recuerden que su opinión siempre es importante.


	3. Vacaciones

Las clases habían terminado, ahora todo giraba en torno a las vacaciones de verano.

Mi madre me aviso que el hijo de nuestro pasado mejor cliente, el cual era aliado de Vongola, había llegado de visita con Reborn.

Tres Famiglias me pasaron por la cabeza, no estuve seguro de quién hablaba hasta que vi a las personas que cuidaban la entrada de nuestra casa.

La famiglia Cavallone llegó, eso quería decir que su inútil hijo, Dino el potro salvaje o Bronco Dino, estaba de visitas por órdenes del Arcobaleno.

Tenía que mostrar mi mejor papel de Dame.

Al final, fue un éxito, lo primero que hizo fue criticar y meterse en más problemas los días que se quedó en Japón.

Dino, me agrada.

En el pasado nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, su padre me dijo una vez que seríamos buenos amigos, siempre me negué a conocerlo, a la larga hubiera sido una molestia, jamás aprendió a guardar secretos... una desventaja lamentable para un jefe de la mafia.

 _-Me han dicho que eres un gran asesino como el Arcobaleno Reborn, no te arrepentirás de trabajar para nosotros_.

 _-No me gusta comparar, pero gracias..._

Las veces que iba de visita pude observar cómo era entrenado por un Arcobaleno, no me costó trabajo tomar la decisión de no entablar amistad con él.

 _-Apresúrate Dame-Dino, tienes que correr por toda la mansión 20 veces._

 _\- ¡Pero Reborn!_

Después de todo, los Arcobalenos eran como la peste para mí en ese tiempo.

.

Los demás días fueron tranquilos, entre:

El entrenamiento por ser mejor mano derecha de Hayato.

Donde me di cuenta porque Gokudera era como era... tuvimos un encuentro poco ortodoxo hace años.

Sin querer maté a uno de los que lo estaban amenazando a Gokudera, entiendo que no me haya reconocido, después de todo tenía mi fachada de 27 un asesino a sueldo más.

Recuerdo como me agradeció antes de caer desmayado, no tuve más remedio que llevarlo a mi escondite, curarlo y esperar que despertara.

Me platico toda su vida como si siempre hubiéramos sido amigos, no lo detuve, sabía que no nos volveríamos a ver en mucho tiempo.

 _Gokudera Hayato era el hijo bastardo de la Famiglia Gokudera, entendía que buscará la aprobación constante, no ayudaba el hecho de que su padre le ocultaba casi todo de su vida. Si un día nuestros caminos se volvían a cruzar, sin duda sería su amigo._

Esos fueron mis pensamientos antes de acompañar a Hayato a la mansión Gokudera, hablaría con su padre seriamente después de terminar su encargo, primero necesitaba que me pagara.

Con mi dinero seguro, podría golpearlo sin culpa.

.

En medio del entrenamiento fabricado por Reborn, estaba atado de manos, no pude hacer sentir mejor a Hayato, tenía que mantener mi fachada, la impotencia me lleno al no poder hablar, así que le pedí un favor a mi madre, sabía que ella hablaría con él. Al final, el problema se solucionó gracias a ella.

Lo siguiente fue, el día de visita a la escuela.

No quería que mi madre viera como desarrollaba mi papel de Dame, así que le dije que no fuera, pero no había fuerza en el universo que detuviera a Sawada Nana.

Independientemente del disturbio planeado por Reborn, así como, el posible reclutamiento de algunos de mis compañeros del salón a Vongola, al final me di cuenta que todo salió bien.

La sonrisa de mi madre al ver el desastre de salón cuando la última persona salió huyendo, fue lo mejor.

Solo quedamos ella y yo en ese espacio, cada vez que volteaba a verme de forma completa rompía a carcajadas, sí me molestaba que se riera de mí, pero no la detuve, verla de esa forma tan despreocupada, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Poco después, la llegada de Fuuta fue el regalo de su vida.

A veces me ponía celoso, era mi madre después de todo, yo hubiera deseado el mismo amor que les estaba ofreciendo, sin embargo, no fue posible, de todas maneras, me hacía feliz que esos niños tuvieran una infancia normal, tenían derecho a elegir si seguir o no seguir en la mafia, cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente para decidir.

Fuuta era divertido, en uno de sus rankings dijo que me gustaba Leon, aunque no se equivocaba del todo, me encanta ese pequeño camaleón verde, no de manera amorosa claro.

Así entre desastres las vacaciones terminaron.

.

Lo que ni podía entender es, ¿por qué Hibari seguía buscando la forma de molestarme? era irritante, así que una mañana me dirigí a la sala del comité disciplinario y entre como si fuera mi casa.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Kyoya?

-Sal mi oficina, herbívoro.

Mi sonrisa fue cínica ante su respuesta. No me volteó a ver ni una vez y siguió con su papeleo. Me senté en la silla frente a él, lo único que nos separaba era su escritorio.

-Le dices herbívoro a la persona que te pateo el trasero sin esfuerzo, además de que te dio lo que ahora dices que es tuyo.

-Te fuiste y regresaste como un herbívoro revoltoso, no tenemos de qué hablar. Fuera.

Hibari estaba molesto, su mirada afilada lo reflejo a la perfección.

-Siempre que me dejes de molestar.

-Tsunayoshi... yo también me aburro.

Era imposible razonar con Hibari, al menos en este momento que quería pasar desapercibido, siempre fui bueno en llegar a "acuerdos razonables" los cuales venían acompañados de mucho ruido.

-Destruiré tu oficina.

-No quieres llamar la atención y ya causaste suficientes destrozos.

-Fueron los Vongolas y el Arcobaleno.

Escuche como Hibari suspiro, me sonrió divertido.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Bueno, quizás haya tenido el 5% de la culpa.

-Deberías volver a clases, tus revoltosos amigos se darán cuenta que no estas.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hable de las llamas de la última voluntad, también que existían diversas llamas de diferentes colores, así como que cada color tiene un significado diferente?

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

Le enseñe lo que parecía ser un anillo color plata con tres almejas en la parte superior del pequeño escudo que tenía el anillo junto con 3 nubes en el centro.

\- ¿Qué significa?

-Este es el anillo de la niebla de la Famiglia Vongola, el cual me permitió usar mis llamas de la niebla, así realizar un replicado que actuará exactamente como Dame - Tsuna, será como si estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Ni el bebé se dará cuenta?

-No lo hará, ni Viper la supuesta mejor ilusionista lo haría, fui hasta el fin del mundo para dominar estas llamas.

 _\- ¿Te dio tiempo?_

Ignoré su pregunta llena de sarcasmo.

-Deberías de pedirle el dinero a los Vongola, estoy seguro que llegarán a un acuerdo por las destrucciones de todo Namimori.

-Me daría más tiempo libre y menos papeleo. Hablaré con el bebé.

-El destino de los Vongola es el papeleo...

Por un momento vi un amago de tristeza en su mirada, sabía lo que venía, reproches de su parte.

-Te fuiste dejándome una responsabilidad mayor a la que podía manejar, es bueno que me des estos consejos.

Me levante ante la atenta mirada de Hibari, supongo que pensó que me iría tras eso, solo que me levante a abrir uno de los pasadizos secretos que se hallaban bajo llave, encontré una botella de sake y una caja de cigarrillos.

Me volví a sentar donde me encontraba, me serví un poco de sake, prendí el cigarro, luego de darle una bocanada de aire le respondí.

-Lo hiciste bien Kyoya... lo haces bien.

-Me equivoque, necesitaba ayuda.

-Cuentas con el apoyo de Fon todo el tiempo, pudiste confiar en ese Arcobaleno tan parecido a ti.

Por un momento apretó sus puños, juro que si los hubiera apretado un poco más fuerte saldría sangre. Realizó varios ejercicios de respiración antes de hablar.

- _Tú_ ayuda Tsunayoshi.

-Sabías que en cualquier momento me iría, recuerda que a veces para aprender tenemos que equivocarnos cientos de veces, la base de un buen líder es... aprender de esos errores.

-Algunos pudieron costar la vida de alguien.

Sonreí con escepticismo, después me tragué el contenido de mi vaso de golpe.

-Es parte de pertenecer a la mafia, te repito, lo sabías, aun cuando me suplicaste entrar para estar a mi lado. Las personas mueren todo el tiempo, más en el bajo mundo.

Kyoya solo me miro sin emitir sonido, así que continúe hablando.

-Hace un año y seis meses, Karen me aconsejo que te entregará el comité disciplinario, me dijo que estabas listo.

-Pensé que la base del matrimonio era la honestidad.

Apague el cigarro mientras me servía más sake, me lo acabe de un solo trago, otra vez.

-Los dos siempre guardamos secretos que jamás nos pudimos contar, supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que me abandonó.

Hibari me quito la botella, solo pude hacer un mohín en señal de desacuerdo. Me quería emborrachar, estaba fuera del radar después de todo.

-Entonces no sabe que me entregaste el comité muchos años antes.

-Eras el niño de sus ojos, si se lo decía, seguramente me hubiera odiado.

-No lo creo.

Pensé un momento y me estiré en la silla.

-Tienes razón, solo me hubiera dado una patada en las bolas... terminaste convirtiéndote en un mocoso delincuente, caprichos, adicto a las peleas, que quebranta todas las reglas.

-Respeto las reglas...

Sonreí divertido mientras le arrebataba la botella que me había quitado antes.

-Eres buena persona, pero sigues siendo un niño, sobre todo un mocoso.

-Soy un año mayor que tu...

-Eso no significa nada para mí.

Me quede con Kyoya los siguientes cuatro días, era bueno saber usar la llama de la niebla y nube, así nadie sospecho de mi ausencia.

También aproveche para ayudar en el comité disciplinario, al mismo tiempo saber de lo que pasaba en Namimori, estar al tanto de los pasos de Mukuro, checar el tratamiento de Nagi y enseñarle cómo usar el anillo de la Nube Vongola a Kyoya.

Fueron días productivos.

Cuando llegué a casa, los recuerdos de mi ilusión se unieron a los míos, descubrí que tenía un León de mascota, un real rey de las bestias, por lo que mis recuerdos me indican no se llevó bien con mi parte Dame.

Así que lo llevé a casa de Kyoya para que lo cuidara por mí, prometí visitarlo.

Cuando me fui, Hibari lo regreso al Zoológico.

A los pocos días me encontré a Kyoya en la temporada de cerezos, seguía siendo un mocoso quebrantador de las reglas, queriendo sacar provecho de su poder o mi poder más bien.

Aunque los subordinados que tenían eran realmente débiles como para que Gokudera derribara de un golpe, era lamentable, pero era demasiado golpear a Hayato tan cruelmente.

Fue realmente entretenido ver a todos pelear, Kyoya tenía trucos muy interesantes con las tonfas, yo no quería unirme a la batalla...

Mantuve eso tanto en mi mente que la bala de la última voluntad solo duró 1 minuto. Ese día Hibari Kyoya empezó a odiar los cerezos por culpa de Shamal... le dije tantas veces a ese mocoso que no fuera tan impulsivo.

Conocí al jefe de la familia Tomaso, era realmente molesto, quería asesinarlo cada vez que me hablaba. No quería volver a verlo en mi vida. Las balas desolación era basura, guarde una por si las moscas en mi base secreta.

 _Siempre podía usarla con los chicos si me aburría en algún momento._

-Quiero irme a mi casa.

No quería regresar a ser parte del comité disciplinario como decía el bastardo que se disfrazaba de pirámides (Reborn). Kyoya estaba tan emocionado que pensó que quería luchar de verdad por el puesto, termine en el hospital una vez más sin razón...

Después aparecieron Colonnello y Skull.

Los conozco algo, trabajamos juntos en algunas misiones, sabía que no me reconocería, así que pase de ellos.

Sin que Reborn se diera cuenta, lo case de verdad con Bianchi en la ceremonia loca que tuvieron, no lo descubrirá hasta años después y la persona menos sospechosa seré yo.

 _Quédate atado con la loca._

Cuando Reborn me presento a Giannini, bueno era Giannini, supongo que años de estropear sus inventos por diversión cada vez que me quedaba a dormir en su casa lo afectaron a la larga, ahora los arruinaba el solo...

Su padre solo se reía, había veces en que me ayudaba para que uno que otro invento le explotara en la cara, ahora es un inútil andante. Puede que ahora que no saboteo sus experimentos mejorará... al menos eso espero.

El festival de verano había llegado y mientras mi otro yo se encargaba de los problemas, podía disfrutar de la comida, claro que me tuve que vestir como 27 para que nadie me reconociera.

\- ¿Disfrutando del festival 27?

No voltee, sabía quién era por el tono de su voz.

-Sí, disfruto de mis vacaciones de la mafia, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-Sobre tu encargo...

Camine hasta a una banca lejos de la multitud, la otra persona me seguía de cerca.

-No te negarás ahora ¿verdad?... Bermuda.

El bebé cubierto de vendas se situó delante de mí.

-Admito que no estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero...

-Rokudo Mukuro escapó como quisiste, no sé qué pretendes con esto.

-Lo lamento, no es algo que te pueda contar, Rokudo es una pieza que necesito en mi tablero.

-Ahora es tu responsabilidad.

Antes de que desapareciera lo detuve.

\- ¿Cómo...?

Sonreí ante el desconcierto bebé.

-Hablemos de cómo te detuve en medio de tu huida en otra ocasión, Rokudo ahora es responsabilidad del Décimo Vongola no mía, después de todo ese pequeñajo es el objetivo del ilusionista.

\- ¿Me pedirás otro favor?

-Claro, quiero que cuando la lucha acabe, arrestan a Rokudo Mukuro de nuevo.

Solté al bebé vendado, estaba dudando sobre mis intenciones, lo sabía, pero nunca fui de las personas que revelaban sus planes a otra, solo cuando era extremadamente necesario.

\- ¿El Décimo Vongola sabe que...?

-Quien sabe.

\- ¿Siquiera lo conoces? porque para ayudarte en esto.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, nos conocemos, nos llevamos tan bien que pareciera que somos la misma persona.

-Muy bien, te escucharé.

-Veras, Rokudo atacará a los alumnos de Namimori, tu entras con tu temible presencia cuando...

Le di todas las instrucciones que necesita, Bermuda siempre fue un gran aliado, sin más que hacer y aburrido regresé a observar los fuegos artificiales con todos.

Solo restaba esperar el primer movimiento de Mukuro.

-  
Nota:  
Gracias por leer y sus votos.  
Su opinión, siempre es importante, al igual que su apoyo .


	4. Rokudo Mukuro

La llegada de Mukuro fue tal y como predije.

Desastrosa, necesaria.

Y un dolor en los huevos.

Dentro de mis planes estaba enseñarles a esos niños lo que era la mafia, quizás con esto, se alejarían para siempre.

Vi cómo los miembros del comité disciplinario eran atacados en la noche por dos personas bastante desaliñadas. En ocasiones como esta, agradecía que Reborn me enviara a caminatas nocturnas como entrenamiento.

Saque uno de los audífonos inalámbricos que cargaba y me lo coloque en el oído. Escuche como alguien se quejaba desde la otra línea.

 _-Quien se cree, ese mocoso, para no..._

-Buenas noches para ti también, Bermuda.

 _\- ¿Escuchaste todo?_

Ignoré los cuerpos del Comité Disciplinario tirados en la calle, preferí regresar a mi hogar caminando cuando los agresores desaparecieran.

-Solo la parte de mocoso ¿alguna novedad?

 _-Rokudo está en Japón, todo salió tal como dijiste, dentro de unos días se darán cuenta._

-Más bien, creo que para mañana lo sabrán todos.

 _\- ¿Qué rayos...?_

-Sus amigos han atacado el comité disciplinario de la escuela a la que asisto, parece que llevan una especie de lista ¿sabes de que es?

 _-Mocosos problemáticos... supongo que debe de ser una hoja del libro de rankings de ese niño Fuuta._

-¿Por qué tendrían algo así de Fuuta cuando...? - suspire - Oh, ahora lo entiendo. Irán detrás de los más fuertes de Namimori.

 _-Entiendes rápido, acuérdate de la ley por la que se rigen es Omerta, lo deben de estar manipulando._

-Así que Mukuro es un usuario de la niebla...

 _-Fue tu compañero deberías de saberlo._

-En aquel tiempo desconocía la información que conozco ahora, además dudo mucho que esté familiarizado con las llamas de la última voluntad, gracias Bermuda, sigamos con el plan.

 _-No tengo opción, con esto espero saber tu verdadera identidad. Me has dado una pista más._

Colgué sin responderle, me tenía sin cuidado si descubre quién soy, no es como si se lo estuviera ocultando.

Estaba a unos pasos de mi hogar, escondí bien el auricular y entre a mi casa. Lo que recibí al llegar fueron los regaños de Reborn, así como un abrazo de buenas noches de mi madre.

Al día siguiente mi madre insistió en meterme en clases de defensa personal por los ataques a los miembros del Comité Disciplinario.

 _Nana... me se defender muy bien, sabes que aprendí varios tipos de artes marciales._

Aunque no era algo que podía decir en voz alta, menos enfrente de Reborn, por lo cual le jugué al loco. Quizás debería decir que al Dame - estúpido.

Fui todo el camino a la escuela en compañía de Reborn, en la entrada de Nami-chuu nos encontramos a Hibari, el cual nos puso al tanto de la situación, al mismo tiempo nos dijo que atacaron a Sasagawa Ryohei.

Corrimos al hospital sin pensarlo, Ryohei se encontraba estable, pero con los huesos rotos. No era tan preocupante para alguien tan extremo como él, menos si tenía a Kyoko cuidándolo.

 _Debería alejarse del camino que están destinados a cruzar a mi lado, los huesos rotos, no son nada._

Al salir de la habitación del hospital, uno de mis compañeros del salón, me contó que Kyoya fue detrás de Mukuro.

 _Estúpido adicto a las peleas._

Rokudo Mukuro es un tramposo, mi antiguo compañero, pero al final un tramposo, quizás se aprovechará de la enfermedad que le implantó Shamal. Bueno, no es como si pudiera ir a detenerlo a menos que el Noveno Vongola me lo ordenara, cosa que dudaba, lo dejaría en manos de los demás.

-Toma a Leon un segundo.

\- ¡Eh, Reborn! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me llevé a Leon a un lugar retirado en lo que el Arcobaleno inspeccionaba a los heridos.

\- ¿Leon, me puedes hacer un favor?

El pequeño camaleón me volteo a ver curioso, saque un frasco de metal de mi bolsillo, le explique de lo que podría ser capaz si se la comía. La consumió sin dudarlo. Al poco tiempo Reborn llegó a donde nos encontrábamos.

-No queda ninguna duda - _por favor no digas que mi culpa, por favor no digas que es mi culpa_ \- la causa de toda esta pelea eres tú, Tsuna.

La buena noticia es que no estaba ni cerca de descubrirme, la mala es que no pensé que Mukuro querría atacar a mis compañeros para llegar a mí, así que cuando revise la hoja de ranking de Fuuta y vi el nombre _Gokudera Hayato_ , corrí a buscarlo, después de hacer mi papel de miedoso.

Lo busque por todas partes, en el momento que llegue donde Gokudera, lo hirieron por mi culpa.

 _No lo pensé en ese momento, pero me había enfrascado tanto en mi papel de inútil que terminé siendo uno_.

 _Por mi egoísta elección._

 _Quería enseñarles lo que era la mafia, solo una pequeña parte, quizás así, una vida normal, tranquila, les parecería tentadora._

Por un momento pensé en dejarme herir por el de gafas, dos heridos serían suficientes para que aprendieran la lección.

Termine siendo salvado por Yamamoto. Sus ojos mostraban el reflejo del digno asesino que podría llegar a ser.

En todo el camino que llevamos a Gokudera al hospital, recordé una de mis tantas conversaciones con Karen.

 _\- ¡¿Tsu-kun me estás escuchando?!_

 _-Siempre te escucho lo sabes, pero esto es aburrido._

 _-Esto es importante._

 _-Bien, continúa._

 _-Recuerda que una vez que estés fuera de la mafia, no puedes pelear con nadie que esté dentro o sea expulsado de la mafia._

 _\- ¿Temes que lo mate?_

 _-Me preocupa que pierdas tu compasión hacia los demás... no eres el cruel asesino que te hicieron creer._

 _\- ¿Y si lo hago por salvar a alguien? ya sea luchar o matar._

 _-Si lo haces, estarás dentro de la mafia una vez más, no importa a quienes ataque o a quienes mate esa persona, una vez que aceptes pelear, no podrás volver a salir, ni siquiera muerto._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mi única preocupación es Nana, mientras no se metan con ella, pueden destruir la mafia si quieren, sin ningún problema._

 _-Tsu-kun..._

Esto puede ser mi culpa, me pase un poco, quería liberar a Mukuro, pero no me imaginé que pasaría esto...

Que el Noveno Vongola me ordenara detener a Mukuro es un problema, lo peor de todo es que mi orgullo no me permitía huir y dejarlo en manos de esos niños, de "mis amigos".

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me puse mi ropa favorita, mi madre me cuestiono sobre ir a jugar.

\- ¿Tsu-kun a dónde vas?

La sonrisa de mi madre se transformaba en una mueca poco a poco, agradecí que todos los demás estuvieran en el piso de abajo.

-Perdóname mamá, tengo que volver a la mafia.

Su cara mostró angustia y miedo, pero los niños entraron antes de que pudiera hablar. Envidie su ignorancia.

Reborn me dio un sermón sobre derrotarlos, así volveríamos a los días tranquilos de siempre.

 _Que equivocado estas Arcobaleno. Ya no puedo volver a esos días jamás._

Antes de irnos quise hablar con Nana, por lo que regresé. La encontré en su cuarto, el cual parecía destrozado por algún tipo de huracán.

Estaba enojada.

-Mamá yo...

-Tsunayoshi, me prometiste que no pasaría, que se acabó... antes de que llegara el Arcobaleno, nosotros... - las lágrimas corrían por su fino rostro - ¿¡Por qué sigue aquí destruyendo nuestra vida!?

Eran pocas las veces que mi madre perdía la compostura y este era el tema que más la afectaba. Era su detonador.

-Cuando pueda te contaré todo, cuida a los niños por mí.

Antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto me tomo del brazo.

-Prométeme que regresaras con vida.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación.

-Mamá...

-Por favor, prométemelo, aún no sabes usar las llamas del Cielo, tú sabes que Reborn piensa que son las únicas que tienes, tendrás que usarlas.

La abrace con fuerza, no sin antes prometerle que lo cumpliría sin importar que. No dejaría que este embrollo en el que nos metió Iemitsu fuera un problema.

-Regresare con vida mamá.

Al llegar a Kokuyo el primero en pelear fue Yamamoto, le advertí del peligro a su derecha, a duras penas esquivó el ataque, estaba seguro que había visto a esa persona antes, mientras más atacaba a Yamamoto más familiar se me hacía.

Tenía un aura peligrosa, era como un cachorro, un estúpido cachorro que me gustaría aplastar por atacar a Takeshi.

 _El rubio cambio a Wolf Channel_ , aunque todo está oscuro, por el olor de la sangre de Takeshi, puede encontrarlo. Le lanzó una serie de ataques rápidos, que Yamamoto pudo esquivar, tratando de proteger a su brazo. _El béisbol era su vida; con esos pensamientos moriría en el camino de la mafia._

Cuando Reborn me pateó a donde estaban peleando, descubrí quien era...

Cambio de cartuchos o cambio channel, esa habilidad le pertenecía a Joshima Ken. Ex - habitante de la celda número 14 en Estraneo. Eso quería decir que no solo Rokudo Mukuro escapó como se lo pedí a Bermuda. Si no que hubo un revuelo en la cárcel.

 _Uno que no me informo, una información que haría que corriera sangre, sangre de los Vindice._

Después de que Yamamoto le ganó a Ken y Bianchi le tirara una piedra en la cabeza, nos detuvimos a comer.

No duró mucho nuestra tranquilidad, pues nos atacó M.M. Quien fue derrotada por el amor de Bianchi. No tardó en aparecer Birds y los gemelos.

Al principio realmente me preocupe por Kyoko y Haru, Birds quería que me golpearan.

 _La verdad era que no quería salir lastimado para no preocupar a Nana. Tenía suficiente con los trabajos que mi madre hacía a mis espaldas desde que llegó Reborn, para liberar el estrés._

Seguir las órdenes de ese viejo no me era conveniente, porque si algo aprendí de mi tiempo en la mafia, es que una vez que tu extorsionador te pida que hagas algo y lo haces, seguirá pidiendo más y más, hasta que el objetivo se quiebre en la desesperación.

Así funcionaba el mundo real, así funcionaba la mafia.

Reborn se hacía el dormido desde lo de M.M, si quería verme defender a dos niñas inocentes lo haría. No tenía que preocuparme por Kyoyo, Hanna estaba ahí después de todo, era buena peleadora, podía con uno de los gemelos. Pero...

\- ¡Apuñálenme con el cuchillo o con lo que sea, solo apuñálenme!

-Tsuna/Décimo

\- ¡Décimo por favor reconsidere su decisión!

-Llamaré a una ambulancia ahora mismo, dame el cuchillo.

Agradecía la intención de Bianchi, pero si tocaba este cuchillo, el veneno que contenía se haría más fuerte, hasta mi resistencia al veneno tenía un límite.

-Está bien...lo haré yo mismo...

Antes de que pudiera pretender clavar el cuchillo en mi pierna y cortarle el cuello a Birds, las chicas fueron salvadas. En algo tenía razón Reborn, si era lindo tener amigos que te apoyaran, era una muerte menos en mi lista.

 _Lo que rescate de todo esto, es que Lambo debería aprender a pelear, espero que mi futuro yo lo haga realidad, aunque sea un niño está rodeado por la mafia. Lambo ya no podía escapar._

Cuando los derrotamos a todos, apareció Fuuta, intente alcanzarlo. Pude ver como los chicos eran atacados por una bola gigante de hierro cuando intentaron seguirme.

 _Perdónenme, quiero ver a Mukuro._

Al poco tiempo lo encontré, me sorprendió que tuviera la misma expresión de inocencia de cuando éramos niños, cuando apenas iniciaban los días de experimentación.

Mientras más hablábamos, más me daba cuenta de que sus expresiones eran fingidas.

No me reconoció, de eso podía estar seguro, por un momento vi su verdadera cara, pero él solo quería saber del bebé que nos acompañaba, Mukuro conocía sobre los Arcobalenos. Tenía que llegar con los chicos cuanto antes.

\- ¡Eh, tú ¿qué estás haciendo?!

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas al ver a Yamamoto y Gokudera desmayados en el suelo. Por un momento soné como Lambo.

Entre en desesperación al recordar que no sabía usar las llamas del Cielo.

Justo antes de que pudiera huir, Reborn me disparó la bala de la última voluntad. Mamá, lucharé con las llamas del Cielo, ten mi cama del hospital lista, _en este momento realmente quería llorar._

Termine venciendo a Lancia, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, mi alma destrozada, escuchar todo lo que hizo Mukuro me hacía sentir culpable, quizás si lo hubiera llevado conmigo en aquel tiempo... no... Incluso eso, no lo justificaba.

 _Aunque no era quien, para juzgarlo, yo me convertí en un monstruo._

-Ese sujeto realmente me saca de quicio. Vamos a encontrar a Mukuro.

-Pero ya hemos utilizado nuestra última bala Tsuna.

 _Lo sabía... lo sabía, pero... no podía abandonar al que fue mi amigo._

-Ya lo sé... pero... pero... ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con Rokudo Mukuro!

\- Ya veo.

Encontramos a Mukuro, la primera parte de mi batalla fue patética. Hibari terminó luchando con Mukuro, lo molió a golpes aparentemente.

 _En momentos como estos odiaba no poder usar mis llamas y habilidades._

Kyoya se volvió fuerte, aun quería aplastarlo como a Ken. Parecía que Hibari lo había vencido hasta que Mukuro pretendió suicidarse disparándose en la cabeza.

La bala con la que se disparó la conocía, yo la desarrollé para Estraneo cuando me dejé secuestrar por ellos. _Una bala de posesión._

Aunque jamás descubrí cómo funcionaba, así como muchos otros experimentos que deje a medias.

Mi intuición era una bendición en situaciones como estas.

Decir que no entre en desesperación sería mentira, no podía hacer nada.

Mis verdaderos sentimientos no eran derrotar a Mukuro. Mis verdaderos sentimientos eran someter a este mocoso, hacerlo conocer la verdadera desesperación, matar a Mukuro...

\- ¡Quiero derrotar a Mukuro!

Si, me sorprendí cuando Leon me dio unos guantes de lana, mi reacción fue totalmente sincera, lo que me salvó fue una bala... Leon convirtió mi frasco en una bala, que no tenía idea que hacía.

Todo lo que escuchaba eran reproches, el poder de aquella bala al final saco mis llamas del cielo, junto con aquella personalidad...

 _La personalidad que tenía cuando empecé en la mafia._

Mukuro tenía razón, había perdido mi voluntad de luchar, mi espíritu estaba perdida en la desesperación, pero eso me permitía mantener la cabeza fría, incluso si mis huesos estaban rotos podía luchar, solo tenía que dejarme llevar.

 _Después de todo en ese estado no era más que un asesino a sangre fría. La única diferencia eran mis llamas del cielo._

 _Con esto podría destrozarle el cuerpo a mi antojo._

Reborn creyó que gracias a mi intuición pude neutralizar a Gokudera y los demás, hace muchos años así fue, hoy, era práctica, mientras la pelea seguía, Mukuro me pidió matarlo, realmente no era que no pudiera, las cosas como amistad antiguas o familia no me afectan.

Incluso si Nana me traicionaba podría matarla si quisiera, así como ella podría matarme si algún día la traicionó. Estamos seguros que ninguno lo haría, por eso confiamos ciegamente el uno en el otro. Eso nos mantuvo con vida mucho tiempo.

El caso con Mukuro era que vivir le dolería más.

 _Además, lo necesitaba para mantener con vida a Nagi, una vida por otra supongo._

Vindicare apareció, siguiendo el parámetro de nuestro trato. Aunque Bermuda jamás hizo acto de presencia.

A la semana que se llevaron a Mukuro pedí hablar con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro de tu plan 27? - Bermuda era el más preocupado por todo - te tendría que arrestar si no desistes.

-Tú y yo sabemos que te ganaría Bermuda, además me debes una explicación sobre el revuelo que no me informaste.

Sostuve a Bermuda por el cuello hasta llegar a lo que ahora servía como celda para Mukuro - un día en el futuro entenderás todo ¿colocaste los anillos Vongola en su lugar?

-No... - tosió con desesperación por la falta de aire - tendrás... que... encargarte... tú - me los entregó los anillos con mucho esfuerzo, así que lo solté, sus pasos fueron apresurados hacia la salida - cierra... la puerta cuando salgas.

Me dejó solo mientras se frotaba el cuello por la fuerza que ejercí anteriormente, no mencionó nada sobre eso.

 _Instinto de supervivencia quizás._

No pude comunicarme con Rokudo, seguía profundamente dormido, así que me tuve que retirar, no sin antes inyectarle un poco de las llamas de la niebla con el anillo Vongola, para que al menos su conciencia pudiera ser libre.

.

.

.

Pasó un mes desde la pela con Mukuro...

Tuvimos el partido de béisbol de Yamamoto, por un momento creí sentir a Mukuro, _quizás fue mi imaginación._

Le tuve que contar todo a mi mamá, mientras Reborn le inventaba alguna mentira.

-Tsuna, tendrás que devolver los anillos.

Estábamos en el cuarto de Nana, seguía preocupada, más bien su preocupación no desapareció desde que robe los anillos. Esto paso cuando nos enteramos que Iemitsu era parte de Vongola.

-Tranquila mamá, los devolveré cuando haya una oportunidad o cuando se enteren que los perdieron.

-Pero los usaran para liberar a Xanxus.

-Mis replicas servirán si alguna vez lo intentan, Varia no tendrá problemas cuando él quiera ser el Décimo Vongola. Para estas fechas no me sorprendería que aparecieran en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué resultado dio el frasco plateado que cargabas a todos lados en esta batalla Tsu-kun?

-La bala del reproche, en eso termino mi experimento - suspiré con decepción y cerré los ojos - que lamentable.

Nana se carcajeo por unos momentos, la deje ser, después de todo los experimentos que hacía de niño siempre terminaban siendo algo absurdo, poderoso, pero absurdo. Abrí los ojos al no escuchar más su risa. Mi madre me miraba seriamente.

\- ¿Tsuna, estás seguro que no quieres regresar a la mafia?

El rostro de mi mamá parecía cansado, las misiones que ocupada para liberar el estrés no le servían de nada. No quise decir nada sobre eso, era su elección.

-Si tu pregunta es si quiero ser el Décimo Vongola, la respuesta es no, siempre va a ser no.

-Pero cuando utilizamos la bazuca del tiempo, tú eras el Décimo Vongola.

-Mamá tú sabes que hay miles de líneas del tiempo, cada acción que hacemos crea una línea diferente con diferentes posibilidades, te aseguro que hay una en donde no pertenezco a la mafia, y si algún día tengo que tomar el puesto, será porque quiera, no porque me obligan como ahora.

-Sabemos que es inevitable que heredes la mafia, más si tu padre llegará en dos días más por órdenes de Timoteo Vongola

\- ¿Estuviste esculcando en la mansión Vongola otra vez?

Mi mamá hacía mohines cuando le reprochaba algo, mohín que me hacían pensar en ocasiones que hablábamos sobre el clima o comida. Temas normales y sin importancia.

-Hagamos esto... Si un día tengo que heredar Vongola y no te gusta - sonreí con cariño - dímelo... la destruiré para ti.

-No podría pedirte eso, no es tan fácil.

-Tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo mamá, nadie puede obligarnos a hacer lo que no nos gusta - le acaricie la mejilla con cariño antes de levantarme de la cama donde estaba sentado - Soy tu hijo, te amo. Sabes que jamás te traicionara, por eso lo que no te guste lo destruiré sin problema.

\- ¿Incluso si se tratara de tu padre?

\- Incluso si se trata de mi... mi yo de 10 años en el futuro te lo prometió cuando moriste en su época, se lo prometió a Karen, ahora te lo prometo yo. Un hijo hace todo por su madre, así como por las personas que ama.

\- Incluso morir ¿no?

\- Incluso morir...

.

.

.

Dos días después la llegada de mi padre se propagó por la casa.

También la llegada de Basil y Squalo en uno de nuestros paseos, Yamamoto y Gokudera intentaron pelear contra el peli plata, fueron derrotados en segundos, al igual que yo al usar la bala de la última voluntad. Después de todo no quería pelear.

En medio de la confusión Basil me entrego la caja de anillos Vongola, al verlos me di cuenta que eran falsos, no podía cambiarlos en ese estado.

Dino tenía los verdaderos, aunque para este tiempo ya debieron ser entregados a mis futuros guardianes. Tendría que hacerlo directamente con los dueños o en la lucha que se avecinaba.

Durante la repartición de los anillos, Reborn explico detalladamente lo que representaba cada anillo, así como cada flama. Las responsabilidades que teníamos con la famiglia vinieron incluidas.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron o mejor dicho hui en medio de la desesperada situación, le hice una visita a Shamal como 27.

-Oh que sorpresa verte aquí 27. No atiendo hombres, pero siempre puedo hacer una excepción contigo.

-Shamal, quiero que entrenes a Gokudera, es como un estúpido perro lo sé, pero necesita tu ayuda.

-Tan directo como siempre, Tsunayoshi.

De las pocas personas que conocían la verdadera identidad de 27 también estaban Shamal, Kyoya, entre otros. Fue una época complicada y necesitaba aliados.

-Vamos Shamal, Gokudera ha cambiado.

-Aún no sé cómo el Arcobaleno no ha descubierto tu verdadera identidad, pero lo hare, bajo mis términos.

-Maltrátalo de la forma que necesites.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, ahora iré a hablar con Yamamoto. Suerte con el perro faldero.

Shamal parecía relajado y divertido con nuestra conversación.

-Si Tsuyoshi te escucha decirle Yamamoto, te golpeara con su espada, mejor deja que Nana hable con él, últimamente la he visto ansiosa.

-Tienes razón Shamal, espero que un día hablemos normalmente...

-Brindo por eso.

Tenía que hacer que Shamal se tomará el entrenamiento de Gokudera enserio, al final nos encontramos en el bosque. Lo entrenara tal y como lo pedí. Nana se encargó de hablar con el señor Yamamoto, entrenaría con toda la seriedad posible a Takeshi, le rompería el brazo de ser necesario, esa fue la respuesta del padre de Yamamoto.

De Hibari no tenía que preocuparme, le conté todo lo que tenía que saber, solo faltaba que se hiciera más fuerte, de lo único que no está seguro es que si Dino podría con eso. Kyoya era malcriado.

Lambo... pues era lambo, no lo quería involucrar.

Ryohei quedó a cargo de Colonello. No tengo objeciones con la elección de Reborn.

Estaba seguro que Mukuro tendría el anillo de la Niebla, como aparecería, no tenía idea, deje de monitorearlo cuando pudo conectar con Nagi. No tenía que preocuparme. Tampoco tenía que vigilarlos, Iemitsu lo haría por mí.

Solo faltaba mi entrenamiento. Esos días odie las llamas del Cielo...

 _Incluso me atrevería decir que por un momento pasó por mi mente maldecir a Primo Vongola..._


	5. Varia

Gracias a que Viper me llamaba seguido para contarme sus planes, sabía que Levi-a-than empezó a hacer su movimiento.

Por un momento Iemitsu me atrapó. En medio de mi actuación, me hizo prometer que no le contaría por ahora nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a Nana...Por ahora.

Cuando alguien termine en el hospital lo haré, mi madre podría entrar en pánico por la preocupación. No quería otra masacre como la de hace 3 años y medio, menos que pensara que la estaba traicionando.

.

El encuentro con los Varia fue aterrador para muchos...

Después de todo son los asesinos más capacitados de Vongola, fuertes, aunque ingenuos.

 _Podrían ser asesinos, pero tienen más humanidad que yo._

Me hacen pensar lo iguales y diferentes que somos. Cuando incline levemente mi cabeza vi como Nana observaba la escena escondida entre las sombras, con esto no tenía la necesidad de contarle las cosas, nos había seguido.

Poco después se decidió cómo sería la batalla, apareció la organización Cervello. Nos aclararon que trabajaban para Vongola.

 _Esto no era totalmente cierto, cada una de ellas fue un accidente, no puedo decir que son seres humanos por completo, pero existían, podían sentir dolor, tener conciencia, sentimientos. Claro que no dejaban de ser simples muñecas._

Ellas fueron el resultado de una pelea entre Karen, Nana y yo. Al final las dejamos en puntos estratégicos de la mafia. Llevaba años planeando destruir el pilar de la mafia, así como al sujeto que casi asesina a mi madre y Cervello era clave en esto, siempre serian espías que nos sirven lealmente.

A la mañana siguiente, dejé que mi madre a cargo de todo. Me tenía que enfocar en la batalla y entrenar. Las llamas del Cielo eran aterradoras, debía aprender a dominarlas lo más rápido posible.

En el salón de clases Kyoko me interrogó sobre una batalla de ¿sumo? No estaba seguro de que pasaba hasta que mi guardián del Sol me explico.

-Eso es todo, cuento contigo para seguirme la corriente Sawada.

Cuanto termine de hablar con Ryohei sobre su mentira de la competencia de sumo, espere que Hanna se quedara sola.

-Hanna necesitamos hablar.

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? - entendía su enojo - deberías seguir pretendiendo que no nos conocemos Sawada, me haces un favor.

-Hanna por favor - por primera vez suplique - sabes que tenía que hacerlo, no me hagas los mismos berrinches que Kyoya.

Cuando me distraje golpeo mi cabeza.

-No me compares con ese adicto a las peleas.

Así es, Hanna y Kyoya se conocían, éramos amigos desde que la familia Hibari murió en un accidente.

-Solo quiero pedirte algo, entiende que quiero mantener mi fachada, por favor.

Pasar tiempo con ella me divertía, entendía un poco mi demencia. Lo más importante, no me juzgaba, aunque al final la abandone sin explicaciones. Oí como murmuraba entre dientes maldiciones, también algo que entendí sobre monos revoltosos y apestoso.

-Bien, pero que conste que lo hago por la amistad que teníamos.

Esa era Hanna, al principio podría parecer un poco pesada.

Supe que era una amiga estupenda cuando la conocí más a fondo, entendí cuán equivocado estaba sobre su actitud hacia los demás, aprendí que era una mujer madura, perspicaz y apta para el mundo de la mafia. Un mundo al que no quería meterla, un mundo en el que sus padres estaban hasta el cuello.

-Necesito que cuides de Kyoko en todo momento, también de Haru, Chrome ya se está encargando de muchas cosas, lo que menos queremos es levantar sospechas.

Me esculco con la mirada antes de soltar un pesado suspiro y responder.

-Lo haré, Kyoko es mi amiga no será problema, siempre la cuidare, sobre la otra chica... lo haré si subes tu calificación de 45 a 65 puntos mínimo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Tsunayoshi, sé que tiene que reprobar y mantener un bajo perfil, al menos reprueba con dignidad. Confía en que tu famiglia siempre te cuidara.

-Hanna...

-No te juzgare, sabes que nunca lo hice Tsuna, también sé que hay cosas que no me dirás en este momento, lo descubriré no te preocupes por eso.

Pasó junto a mi lado como si no me conociera, _quizás ella no quería estar más tiempo a mi lado_ , no quise preguntar, no tuve el valor.

-Aun así, no importa tu pasado, por lo que he visto se de primera mano que esta vez te estas equivocando, deberías revisar una vez más tus planes y prioridades, quizás después de todos estos años ya no son las mismas.

Como dije antes, Hanna era una mujer inteligente, con solo verme sabía que algo pasaba y que no estaba dispuesto a hablar de eso, al menos no ahora.

\- Si haces lo que digo, tendremos un trato a largo plazo, Sawada.

Al terminar de hablar se fue, solo alcance a decirle unas cuantas palabras que estoy seguro que escuchó a la perfección.

\- En ese caso tenemos un trato, Kurokawa.

.

.

.

El primer combate fue de Lussuria vs Sasagawa Ryohei.

El combate de los soles.

Tenía muy buenos amigos, eso no queria decir que confiara en ellos o que bajara mi guardia con ellos, siempre estaba a la defensiva.

Observé cada uno de los movimientos de Ryohei, aprendí que su punto débil era su hermana Kyoko, también era su motivación para volverse más fuerte.

 _Me pregunto qué pasaría si muriera Kyoko..._

 _¡Carajo! Tenía que olvidar esas ideas, ahora sólo era un civil, no un asesino._

No necesitaba saber el punto débil de Lussuria, había convivido lo suficiente con él como para que confiara en mí. Solo necesitaba acercarme lo suficiente y cortarle el cuello, si es que quería matarlo.

Hanna cumplió con nuestro trato, supongo que me preguntara sobre los dos bebés que se encontraban con nosotros. Ella no sabía sobre los Arcobalenos.

Al final mi futuro guardián del Sol ganó.

El anillo del Sol Vongola era mío, el mismo día nos informaron que seguían los guardianes del Rayo.

Me encontré a Lambo de 10 años en el futuro en la cocina hablamos un poco, tenía que actuar como un total desesperado-Dame, no creo que ellos conocieron mi verdadera identidad, quizás algo cambió en mí en ese lapso de tiempo, algo que me hizo ocupar un puesto que detestaba.

Lo que nunca pensé descubrí fue que alteraron mi invento, la bazuca de 10 años en el futuro, ahora cada vez que la usaban podía llegar una versión diferente de cualquier línea temporal.

El único capaz de alterar mi mayor invento en la actualidad era Shoichi, mi madre tendría que hablar con el.

Al final del día, Reborn no me dio la oportunidad de usar el anillo del Sol ya que me mantenía ocupado con los entrenamientos. Llegue a mi casa agotado.

-Tsu-kun, necesitamos hablar antes de la pelea de Lambo-chan.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo Mamá?

-Reborn dijo que saldría, me imagino que vendrá a buscarte antes de la pelea de los anillos.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, eso quería decir que podíamos hablar con libertad, observe como Lambo estaba dormido al igual que los demás niños.

-Si la pelea de Lambo se torna peligrosa quiero que la detengas Tsunayoshi.

-Mamá, tú y yo sabemos que perder personas es normal dentro de la mafia, no hay diferencia si matan a Lambo, será una lección para todos.

La mafia no era amable, sobre todo con los niños, lo sabía de primera mano ¿Acaso mi madre se preocupaba por ellos ahora?

-Tsuna, sé que por mucho tiempo Karen y yo hemos sido las únicas personas por las cuales te has preocupado, incluso cuando te hiciste amigo de Mukuro, Nagi, Kyoya y Hana, los dejaste de lado por nosotras.

Era cierto, en algún punto todo se volvió peligroso, teníamos que huir de Namimori, las mantuve a salvo lo mejor que pude.

Cuando destroce a cada uno de los que nos perseguían, regresamos a donde la familia Sawada vivía.

-Mataría a cualquiera que se volviera una amenaza para ustedes, incluso a mis propios amigos.

-Lo sé... yo igual, pero temo que nos estemos equivocando.

Hace tiempo lo había notado, mi madre estaba cambiando, era más feliz, era como si Vongola jamás nos hubiera arrebatado nada, como si jamás nos hubiéramos hundido en la mafia.

-Pero se que Takeshi te importa, si no fuera así lo hubieras dejado morir cuando intentó suicidarse.

-Solo me dio envidia...

-No es verdad Tsuna, salvaste a Hayato de ser quemado por su propio egoísmo, trajiste a Lambo, a los niños, recurriste a Kyoya, a Hanna, Reborn igu...

-Solo los utilice para mis planes y lo sabes, trato de mantenerlas a salvo.

-No lo niegues por favor Tsunayoshi, eres mi hijo y te amo, se que estas personas que entraron a nuestra vida te empiezan a importar.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Nana?!

Alce la voz sin pensarlo, ellos no me podían importar, solo eran un medio, destruiría Vongola, a la mafia, eso _quería_ , destruiría el lugar que me arrebato todo, si ellos se interponen también los destruiría.

 _Quería..._

\- ¡Porque a mí me pasa lo mismo!

Era la primera vez que mi madre me gritaba, la última vez fue antes de la llegada de Reborn.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, Tsunayoshi... no quería aceptarlo, pero los empecé a amar, por eso te pido, no, te imploro que salves a Lambo.

-Mamá...

-No quiero perder a las personas que amamos Tsu-kun... ya no quiero pasar por ese dolor...

-Yo...

Me sorprendí, ella había cambiado, yo no lo quería aceptar, igual cambié, no quería que me importaran... Hanna tenía razón, tenía que replantearme mis prioridades.

-Tsu-kun, si no te importaran como crees, no hubieras esperado todos estos años para salvar a Mukuro y Nagi... no hubieras vuelto a Namimori por Kyoya y Hanna.

-Yo solo...

-No hubieras vuelto a la mafia, te condenaste a la mafia para siempre, por ellos...

Lo que me dijo me cayó como un balde con agua fría en la cabeza, no quiero que me importen...

-Tenlo en mente Tsunayoshi, sé que tu cuerpo reaccionara antes de que puedas evitarlo, no soportarías ver como matan a Lambo, no lo permitirás porque incluso los Varia te preocupan.

-Es suficiente...

-Lambo es como tu hermanito pequeño y...

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Para!

\- ¡Ya no tienes que mantenernos a salvo!... Se acabó Tsunayoshi, los mataste a todos hace años.

Se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos con desesperación mientras temblaba.

 _No a todos Nana... esa vez, escapó una zorra._

-Por favor... vuelve a ser mi dulce hijo... olvidemos el pasado Tsu-kun... _olvidemos a Karen..._

No pude decirle nada, sus ojos me imploraban con devoción, era como si yo tuviera la llave para la salvación de nuestra pequeña familia, si me equivocaba, todo se acabaría para siempre.

Años atrás la vi romperse en pedazos por la situación que atravesamos, ahora verla romperse en pedazos por mi culpa... por aferrarme al pasado... no podía soportarlo, pero tampoco podía olvidarla, _no quiero olvidarla..._

-Tsuna... quiero que los dos seamos felices y su recuerdo nos lo impide.

-Mamá, cumpliré con lo que Hanna me pidió, salvaré a Lambo, pero no me pidas...

 _\- ¡Mamma estamos en casa!_

Antes de que terminara la oración y pudiera responderle correctamente, Reborn llegó, nos observó sospechosamente hasta que mi madre se dio cuenta de nuestra situación y hablo.

-Ara, ara Reborn-chan llegaste - la sonrisa de mi madre fue falsa pero convincente, yo solo pude voltear la cabeza para que no viera mi expresión - me iré a dormir, Tsu-kun no olvides terminar mi encargo antes de que duermas.

Se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que calmarme para poder seguir actuando como el inútil en el que al parecer era realmente.

-Dame - Tsuna, ¿Que te pidió mamma?

 _Cálmate Tsunayoshi... respira... no tiene que darse cuenta..._

-Que limpiara mi habitación... me estaba regañando por ser tan desordenado.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir entre risas nerviosas, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba mi cuello.

\- Bien, hablaremos de eso después, toma a Lambo, hay que irnos.

No sabía si se lo había creído por completo, no me importaba en este momento. Nos dirigimos al encuentro de Lambo en medio de la lluvia, lo que mi madre y Hanna me dijeron rondó por mi cabeza un largo tiempo.

 _¿Será que estoy equivocado?_

Llegamos en compañía de Gokudero y Yamamoto al techo de unos de los edificios de la escuela Namimori, el techo en el cual a Kyoya le gustaba acostarse.

 _Esto me costará caro._

Antes de iniciar hicimos un ritual de pelea, que en realidad era un círculo en el que todos gritábamos para suerte del otro. En medio de la batalla Lambo saco la bazuca e invocó a su versión de 10 años en el futuro.

Actúe como normalmente lo haría mi yo inútil.

 _Si seguía así, terminare desarrollando una doble personalidad..._

Realmente me preocupe por Lambo, era un niño... casi de la misma edad que yo cuando me secuestraron... era como verme a mi yo pequeño en el campo de batalla. Su versión de 10 años en el futuro fue inútil, huyó de la misma forma que su versión pequeña.

 _Aunque su técnica de pelea era genial, podía usarla de otra forma y después enseñársela a Lambo._

El Lambo de 10 años en el futuro, llamó a Lambo de 20 años en el futuro.

Mi padre apareció y nos contó sobre los cuernos del Lambo de 20 años en el futuro, como si todo fuera parte de su gran plan.

 _Idiota, yo le robe los cuernos a Lambo y se los di a la familia Bovino._

Quería verlo, quería ver cuánto creció en medio de la tragedia... quería ver al mismo Lambo que yo conocí cuando cree la bazuca de los 10 años... _el Lambo de la línea temporal en la que todos estábamos muertos._

La batalla la hubiéramos ganado si no se le hubiera acabado el tiempo...cuando Reborn me dijo que el tiempo empezó a correr desde la primera versión llamada, me sorprendí, era un error que debía corregir, le pudo haber costado la vida al pequeño.

Lambo se desmayó al no aguantar la magnitud de su propio ataque.

Grité desesperado sin darme cuenta.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Mi madre tenía razón, no podía soportar ver como Levi- a- than golpeaba a Lambo en la cabeza con el pie... _Levi quería aplastarle el cráneo_.

 _Yo sería el que le aplastaría el cráneo para enseñarle una lección... un paso más y podría romperle el cuello..._

Mi cuerpo se movió por instinto hacia donde se encontraba Lambo para salvarlo, tal y como dijo mi madre, no me di cuenta hasta que Reborn me detuvo.

Estuve a punto de echar a perder los esfuerzos de mi madre, estuve a punto de quebrar a Levi...

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? serás descalificado

-Ya lo sé... ¡pero!

Fue ahí cuando me deshice de mi actuación por un momento.

-¡Tengo que proteger a Lambo!

Al principio Reborn y Iemitsu parecieron sorprendidos, después lo entendieron.

-Haz como quieras entonces.

Pude ver la sonrisa de orgullo del Arcobaleno antes de acercarme donde Lambo, deje que me disparara con la bala que Leon había obtenido de mi experimento.

Derretí los pararrayos antes de que se dieran cuenta, el Arcobaleno me salvo de usar mis otras llamas.

-No podría morir en paz, si tengo que observar como mis amigos mueren frente a mis ojos, no sería capaz de remediarlo sin importar cuantas veces tenga que morir.

Rompí mi actuación, no podía seguir, ellos me importaban, no quería aceptarlo, de hacerlo, sería admitir que tenía un punto débil, mi punto débil eran mis amigos, mi famiglia.

.

 _-Tsu-kun, ¿por qué quieres destruir Vongola?_

 _-Querida, no quiero destruir Vongola, quiero destruir a la mafia, para destruir una nación, primero tienes que romper su pilar._

 _Karen siempre cuestionaba todo lo que hacía, era una niña muy curiosa a la cual tenía que proteger siempre, bueno al menos a su versión de actual, su versión de 10 años en el futuro me regañaba por portarme como un malcriado._

 _\- ¿Eso incluye a mi famiglia?_

 _-No estoy seguro ¿quieres que los mate?_

 _\- ¡No quiero Tsuna! Ellos me cuidan son buenas personas, daría mi vida por mi hermosa famiglia, así que si los matas a ellos, tendrías que matarme._

 _El mohín me pareció encantador, le sonreí con sinceridad mientras tomaba sus hermosas manitas y las acunaba en las mías._

 _-No podría matarte, eres una de las personas que me importan, no dejaría que te tocaran ni uno de tus hermosos cabellos._

 _Cuando termine la oración la pequeña niña a la cual le sostenía las manos se desmayó y fue envuelta por humo de color rosa. Ahora acunaba entre mis manos a las mismas manos, solo que un poco más grandes._

 _-Y si te pidiera que abandonaras tu plan de destruir la mafia ¿lo harías?_

 _-Lo haría si mi madre y tú me lo pidieran Karen, pero sé que no lo harán._

 _Su mirada se tornó triste, ninguna de las dos, eran capaces de pedirme eso, tenía personas que salvar y otras ratas que acorralar._

 _-Entonces... entonces el día que encuentres amigos en quienes confiar, una famiglia tan buena como la mía, te pido que no luches por el poder, como estas acostumbrado, lucha por ellos, por sus vidas, porque no salgan lastimados._

 _Su mirada me mostró la determinación de la cual yo carecía y algún día quisiera tener, ella era capaz de recordarme lo importante, lo que siempre debía mantener._

 _-Luchare para que mis amigos no sean lastimados, por los que me importan, por los que amo._

 _-Gracias Tsu-kun..._

.

Ella tenía razón, esto era lo correcto, Nana y Hanna también tenía razón, habíamos encontrado personas en las que podíamos confiarles nuestras vidas.

 _Era una lástima que no podíamos confiarles nuestro pasado._

-No importa cuán importantes digan que sean los anillos Vongola... la posición por ser el siguiente jefe... no puedo luchar por cosas así.

Ya no tenía que actuar más, al menos no ahora, cuando habían lastimado a un miembro de mi familia, a mi hermano pequeño.

Mi determinación sorprendió a todos, incluso al asesor externo.

No los dejará avanzar, ni siquiera me importaba que Viper se diera cuanta de mi identidad en este momento.

-Pero mis amigos... ¡No quiero que mis amigos sean lastimados!

-Déjate de tonterías.

Pude sentir cómo algo se dirigía hacia mí... lo deje golpearme, este puñetazo lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Incluso estando ciego.

-Xanxus...

\- ¿Qué es esa mirada? no será que en verdad piensas que puedes derrotarme...

 _¡Mierda!_

Al estar enfrente de él olvide limitar mi actuación; lo mire con la misma intensidad de siempre, la misma intensa mirada que nos dábamos, antes de agarrarnos a golpes.

 _Claro que derrotarlo sería fácil, lo había molido a golpes una y otra vez en cada una de nuestras disputas, sería interesante saber hasta dónde podía llegar con las llamas del Cielo._

Después de mi encuentro con Xanxus, sabía que tenía que derrotarlo, todos estos años sin que alguien frenará sus movimientos o lo pusiera en cintura lo habían afectado, el rencor lo estaba envolviendo poco a poco.

Antes de salir del lugar y llevar a Lambo al hospital, me percaté de una presencia sospechosa, pude escuchar claramente como me llamó ingenuo.

El único que no paraba de decirme ingenuo todo el tiempo era Mukuro, por lo tanto, quería decir que su conexión con Nagi fue un éxito.

 _Mi rata de laboratorio no había muerto._

.

.

.

La siguiente fue la batalla de Gokudera.

En su batalla no paso ninguna anormalidad, mi mamá seguía en el hospital con Lambo por lo que solo debía centrarme en mi entrenamiento.

A Bel, lo conocí por Varia, cuando me contaron su historia inmediatamente investigué, descubrí que el supuesto hermano muerto de Bel estaba vivo, de alguna loca manera sobrevivió, la madre de los dos lo sabía, así que lo ayudaba sin que nadie se diera cuanta. Una madre era capaz de todo por un hijo.

 _Lo que me sigo preguntando hasta la fecha es sobre lo que enterraron en aquel ataúd. Según testigos, el cadáver correspondía al gemelo muerto._

La batalla estuvo reñida, a Gokudera le hacía falta mucho para llegar a ser la persona o la mano derecha que quería ser.

Bel y Squalo podría enseñarle muchas cosas.

Aunque ese príncipe presumido se jactaba de ser un genio, solo era una tramposa e ingeniosa escoria.

Gokudera perdió, lamenté el hecho de no poder tener el anillo de la tormenta para probarlo, al mismo tiempo me alegré de que Hayato estuviera con vida.

 _Sobre todo, porque le gane a Shamal._

...

La batalla de Yamamoto llegó.

La revelación de Dino sobre Squalo no me sorprendió, ya lo sabía.

Squalo aún tiene madera para ser el jefe de Varia, incluso me atrevería a decir que es el verdadero líder, solo que entre las sombras.

Cuando terminé mi entrenamiento fui a ver a Yamamoto, a los dos Yamamoto, mejor dicho.

Desde que mi madre y yo volvimos a Namimori no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarlo, quería saber su opinión sobre el combate de Takeshi.

 _Esto solo lo saben mi madre y Karen, yo también aprendí el Shigure Souen de Tsuyoshi hace algunos años_.

Observe el combate con atención, el estilo de espada de Yamamoto no estaba ni cerca de la verdadera forma, de todas formas, le servirá por un largo tiempo.

-Lo sé, porque ese estilo lo conozco, lo he derrotado antes.

Las palabras de Squalo me regresaron al pasado, a la vez que me enfrente con él, a la vez que nos contó su pelea con el rey de la espada.

-Fui a buscar oponentes fuertes a los que derrotar.

Los días que pase con Varia...

La sonrisa de Tsuyoshi no desapareció en ningún momento mientras observaba la batalla de Takeshi, a pesar de estar tan cerca de Hibari y Mukuro, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro.

Takeshi ganó. Tenía un anillo más con el cual practicar si es que podía.

Por otro lado, la desaparición de Squalo nos dejó un mal sabor de boca, incluso a Xanxus. El tiburón era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, _el pasado no se va cuando se muere la persona después de todo._

...

Ahora era turno de la Niebla.

Tenía que fingir ignorancia, nadie debía de saber sobre mi plan, ni los efectos secundarios de la bala de posesión que dispare en los cráneos de Mukuro y Nagi...

Gracias por leer, su opinión siempre es importante.


	6. Chrome

_**10 años en el futuro...**_

-Boss, quisiera hablar con usted...

Era la primera vez que veía a Chrome tan seria, en estos 10 años había madurado, me atrevería a decir que puede llegar a ser mejor que Mukuro en las ilusiones. Su aspecto cambió bastante, ahora llevaba el cabello largo, la niña tímida quedo atrás, era toda una guerrera capaz de domar al estúpido de Mukuro.

-Claro que si Chrome ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Deje mis papeles a un lado, intente fingir la sonrisa más amable y sincera que pude.

 _Fueron 10 malditos años los que tuve que pretender ser un Dame, de igual forma crecer a pasos pequeños, para poder liberar un poco de mi verdadera personalidad._

-Hace un rato hable con Mamma... con Nana-san, sobre que hace algunos años tenía la ligera sospecha de que yo los conocía desde antes... quizás desde que éramos niños.

Vi como Chrome apretaba su tridente con fuerza, era una acción que no la veía hacer hace años, asumo que está nerviosa. Me pare de la silla y camine hacia mi pequeña peli morada, con cada paso que yo daba, ella retrocedía otro, hasta que estampo contra la puerta de mi oficina.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar... _Nagi_?

En ningún momento la toque, solo la observaba con la misma sonrisa, me acerque a centímetros de su rostro como si platicáramos sobre algún secreto de estado.

-Y... yo...bo...bos...Boss... Mamma... me lo contó todo.

Estire mi mano y la acune en su mejilla, noté como se puso más nerviosa, al mismo tiempo se coloreaban sus mofletes de rojo.

 _La vieja Nagi estaba de regreso._

-Mi madre no tenía que hacerlo, no obstante respeto sus decisiones.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Nagi...mi querida y pequeña Nagi... existen tantas cosas que no conocen de mí, cosas de las que jamás se deben enterar, Nana y yo enterramos nuestro pasado, así que desconozco porque te contó lo que te contó.

\- ¿No quiere saber que me contó?

Me aleje de ella con calma, hasta volver a mi asiento.

-No es de mi interés particularmente, aunque si hablamos de ti mi pequeña guardiana... las cosas cambian.

Señalé una de las sillas enfrente de mi escritorio indicando que tomara asiento, una vez que se sentó, el tridente desapareció.

-Dime Chrome, ¿qué te molesta?

\- Sé que usted salvó a Mukuro de la prisión, me hizo prometer que no diría nada. Así que no lo haré, pero por qué no me contó que nos conocíamos de niños.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, cuando los abrí, vi la misma mirada de tristeza y melancolía con la que me vio Kyoya el día que volví a Namimori lleno de heridas... con mi madre en brazos.

 _-No creí que fuera importante..._

 _Las mismas palabras que le dije a Kyoya en aquel entonces, fueron las misma que le repetí a Nagi horas antes de la llegada de Shoichi a mi oficina._

.

 _ **Actualidad...**_

Conocía a Viper a la perfección como para saber que usaría su pacificador en la batalla, solo debía buscar una manera de suprimir un poco de su poder sin que se diera cuenta.

Tenía el anillo original de la niebla en mi posesión, por lo que podía ayudar a Mukuro en esta batalla.  
La cuestión era hacerlo sin que sintieran mi llama.

Otra de mis preocupaciones, mis amigos, salieron lastimados, lo que tampoco me ayudaba en mi plan.

 _El estrés me mataría antes que Reborn._

Conocía a Mukuro, el escuchar que fue a visitar a Hibari no me ayudaba mucho, no pasaría nada, sé que sólo lo saludara como cortesía.

 _Quiero que estas estúpidas batallas acaben cuanto antes._

Todo el resto del día dormí, en la noche desperté en el campo de batalla.

Algo que desarrolle cuando conocí a Mukuro y desarrolle aún más con los años, fue ser capaz de sentir su presencia en cualquier lado, quizás establecimos algún tipo de conexión sin saberlo, no le he dado la suficiente importancia como para investigarlo.

Provocaba que mi cuerpo se tensara, mientras uno que otro escalofrío me recorría por cada parte de mi piel.

-N...no puede ser... el guardián de la niebla es...ro... ¡Rokudo Mukuro!

\- ¡No!

Su voz fue suave y firme, la persona que jure salvar estaba frente a mi.

-Mi nombre es Chrome... Dokuro Chrome.

 _Nagi._

Traía el mismo estúpido peinado que Mukuro... _esta me la pagará algún día_ , me alegraba de verla tan viva, espero que en algunos años se vuelva una gran mujer. Estoy seguro que Nana estaría feliz de verla crecer.

Después de los esfuerzos de Nagi por vencer a Mammon, aparece mi ex mejor amigo y pesadilla personal, Rokudo Mukuro.

Entre la confusión intente sellar el poder del pacificador lo más que pude, esto definitivamente ayudaría a ganar a Mukuro.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos... he regresado.

Esa fue la declaración de Mukuro, me sorprendió saber de Mammon, que Rokudo había sido transferido de celda al intentar escapar.

Eso explicaba la presencia de Ken y Chikusa en la batalla, ellos deberían de estar encerrados.

 _Oh, Vindice, me debes tantas explicaciones en este momento. Esos dos deberían estar en una incubadora._

Si Mukuro seguía luchando con Viper, el anillo de la niebla reaccionaria y me mandaría al lugar donde el cuerpo de Mukuro se encontraba. Tenía que detenerlos.

-Mi cabeza...

\- ¿Estas bien, Tsuna?

-Mi cabeza... siento que se romperá...

\- ¡¿Décimo?!

 _¿Dónde... es esto?_

Los recuerdos de Mukuro entraron a mi cabeza, uno a uno, eran recientes, incluyen a Iemitsu, la sensación de estar encerrado, los últimos recuerdos son algo que nunca querré comentar, esos recuerdos fueron los de su infancia en Estraneo.

 _Nuestra infancia en Estraneo._

-Mukuro...

 _Mukuro esto... es._

Mi guardián de la Niebla ganó la batalla, Viper huyó, no teníamos nadas más que hacer, hasta que a la piña parlante se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

-Cielos, realmente eres el lado oscuro de la mafia, Xanxus.

 _Lo sabía._

-Incluso yo me sentiría atemorizado por este plan que has tramado, pero no tengo intenciones de meter mis narices en tus asuntos.

 _Mukuro... lo sabía. Sabía el plan de Xanxus._

-Aunque solo una cosa... el otro candidato a sucesor, aunque se ve más pequeño y débil que tú. No es alguien que pudieras tratar de cualquier manera, por tu propio bien.

 _Sabía los planes de Xanxus que yo desconocía en cierta forma... pero también confiaba en mí._

 _Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso que me aprecia._

-Gracias Mukuro.

-La única razón por la que me convertí en tu guardián es para poseer tu cuerpo.

 _No es solo eso... idiota._

-En cualquier caso... muchas gracias.

Lo único que quedó fue el cuerpo de Chrome en el suelo, así como una sensación de soledad dentro de mí.

 _El lugar en donde se encontraba Mukuro, era horrible, lo sabía de primera mano._

-No simpatices con él. Ni siquiera olvides lo que Mukuro te ha hecho.

 _Tch... Lo sé, lo sé mejor que tú, Arcobaleno del Sol._

Mire con molestia a Reborn, nadie se dio cuenta. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón, el Mukuro que fue mi amigo en el pasado, ahora era mi enemigo, no importaba que.

.

.

.

La batalla de la Nube empezaría pronto.

El día paso tranquilo, lo que me hacía pensar que Reborn tenía razón en algo, me debo de encargar de perfeccionar mi llama del Cielo, no sé en qué punto me volví tan confiado que quise dejarle todo a Kyoya.

 _Yo no soy así._

En medio de mi soledad, decidí marcarle a la única persona que me reconfortaba... mi madre.

 _\- ¿No has pensado que ahora confías demasiado en tus amigos?_

-No lo sé, Nana. Creo que realmente me estoy volviendo un Dame.

 _\- ¿Y eso está mal? son personas muy confiables Tsuna, tenemos que protegerlos... estoy segura de que llenarán nuestros días de felicidad._

-Sabes mi respuesta a eso.

 _-Tsu-kun..._

-Tendré problemas al querer confiar en ellos, no es fácil olvidar todo.

 _-Podemos sellar tus habilidades, Timoteo no es el único que sabe hacerlo, puedes enseñarme._

-Solo dejaríamos las llamas del Cielo, ¿no?

 _-Es lo único que necesitas en esta batalla, es hora que 27, tome un descanso._

Tenía razón, todo se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-Por cierto, mamá, pusiste el micrófono en la escuela.

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! mientras entrenas con el Arcobaleno, escucharas todo lo que pasa en la escuela. También en la mansión Vongola, estaré pendiente por cualquier inconveniente. Cuida de Kyo-kun, por favor Tsu-kun._

-Ese mocoso lo que necesita es...

\- _¡Tsunayoshi!_

-Bien, no importa eso ahora, posiblemente sellare tus habilidades de hitman Mamma, por precaución.

 _-Haz lo que creas conveniente para la familia, Tsu-kun. Serás un gran jefe._

Colgué sin responderle.

Tch... No quiero...

Suspire después de un rato.  
Realmente necesito unas vacaciones.

-Que problemático.

Reborn volvió junto con Basil en algún momento. Tuve que reanudar mi entrenamiento.

La batalla de Hibari empezaría en cualquier momento, tenía que apresurarme. Solo escuchaba conflicto en ambas partes, Vongola se estremecería un poco.

Corrí hacia la escuela, lo más tranquilamente que pude, n _o quiero llegar_ , al parecer Hibari estaba provocando problemas, las visiones de Mukuro también me dieron una idea de los planes de Xanxus.

Si mis sospechas eran correctas, esto terminaría siendo una batalla entre Xanxus y yo.

Al llegar vi como mi corderito junto a su séquito estaban en peligro. Detuve las balas que iban en dirección a Chrome, ken y Chikusa, por los pelos.

Xanxus quería eliminar a todos... pero sobre todas las cosas, quería asesinarme junto al Nono Vongola.

Por primera vez en muchos años, me sentía libre, ahora sabía usar todas las llamas, todos los elementos, podía eliminar a toda esa bola de idiotas, aprovechar el desorden en Vongola.

Antes de poder tomar esa decisión, la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar donde estaba Iemitsu, se reprodujo en mi oído.

Nana había sido lista, le implantó un micrófono en el cuerpo a su marido. Era una mujer peligrosa.

 _-Tsu-kun, ¿me escuchas? Xan-chan es un niño muy malo, tendremos que castigarlo. Papá también hizo un buen trabajo, descubriremos quien está en Mosca, así que trátalo bien._

Lo último que necesitaba, era saber que Nana seguía enamorada de Iemitsu, mientras luchaba con un Gola mosca.  
Soy consciente, no podía pedir que lo dejara, escuchar a mi madre hablar como enamorada no me disgustaba, los problemas de Iemitsu nos cambió, más no nos mató.

Al golpear a Gola Mosca, sentí la llama del cielo...

 _-Tsu-kun... El que se encuentra dentro del Gola es Timoteo Vongola._

Maldito Xanxus, tratas de matar a la persona que selló mis llamas...

-Xanxus... de que se trata todo es...

Antes de poder preguntarle sobre su estúpido plan, la gola mosca se salió de control.

Tenía que acabar con la máquina, pero no podía matar a la persona que se encontraba dentro.

 _-Tsuna, haz lo que debas, Mamma se encargará de todo, no dejare que Timoteo muera, acabalo._

 _-No dejaré que vuelvas a Vindicare._

Partí la máquina a la mitad, ahora que sabía quién estaba adentro.

 _Podía matarlo, pensarían que fue un accidente._

 _\- ¡No mates al pilar de Vongola, Tsunayoshi!_

 _Tsk..._

Cuando lo vi caer al suelo, estaba conmocionado, no por el hecho de que fuera el Noveno.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está dentro de Mosca?

Tenía que actuar desesperado

 _-Imagina que soy yo, justo antes de volver a Namimori. Imagina que el Noveno soy yo._

Escuchaba a mi mamá hablar, nosotros pasamos por una situación similar, si no es que igual, por lo que sabía... no. Aun recordaba el terror de haber matado a una persona inocente.

Mi mente no procesaba nada, Timoteo quito mis limitadores, el sello de mis llamas, no existía más. El noveno intento proyectar sus recuerdos sobre su vida con Xanxus.  
Ya me sabia la historia.

Squalo no era el único que se encontraba escondido aquel día, yo también vi como Xanxus era sellado en un gran bloque de hielo, cada año bajaba al lugar donde lo confinaron y lo visitaba, hasta que un día no fui más.

 _-Tsu-kun, no... Giovandi Stefano, dale una lección a ese mocoso._

 _Lo haré Nana, nadie arruina nuestros planes y se sale con la suya._

-Xanxus... Tomaré ese anillo de vuelta, yo no... No te dejare suceder al Noveno.

-Bien dicho, Tsuna.

 _\- ¡Tú puedes Tsunayoshi!_

Ya no me importaba el conflicto de los anillos ni nada eso. _Le daría una paliza a Xanxus._

Al poco de decidir cómo sería nuestro enfrentamiento, Xanxus se retiró con su escuadrón.

Esto ya no era como aquel entonces, ya no tenía 8 años, ni tampoco peleamos por alguna tontería, esto era real.

 _Le intentaría romper un poco el cráneo._

 _-Tsu-kun, vuelve en ti, esos niños están sintiendo tu instinto asesino._

-Vamos a casa Tsuna.

\- ¡Reborn, no me patees!

 _Un poco más y me hubiera descontrolado._

.

 _ **10 años en el futuro...**_

\- ¿Qué pretendes Sawada Nana?

Tomé uno de los aviones privados y me dirigí a Japón, solo para afrontar a mi madre, ella estaba cocinando como siempre.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre _Stefano_.

\- ¡Maldición Giovaldi Chrome!

Intenté calmarme, desde que tomé el cargo de Vongola, mi madre me reprochaba todo. No sabía lo que pasaba con ella.

-Bien, solo dime ¿por qué le contaste todo a Chrome?

Cuando se dio la vuelta, me aventó el cuchillo con el que estaba picando zanahorias.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Lo esquive por poco, solo alcanzó a cortar un poco de mi traje.

-Te has relajado mucho _Stefano_ , a este ritmo, terminarás muriendo.

Saco otro cuchillo de los cajones y siguió con su labor. Fue ahí cuando lo entendí, comprendí su rabia, su enojo, así que como él porque me decía _Stefano_ y no Tsu-kun.

-No voy a morir Nana.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me mandas a un crucero con tu padre?

Me miró, estaba desesperada, aquellos ojos del mismo color que los míos, la delataban, esta situación me traía tantos recuerdos.

-Te lo prometí cuando tú eras Chrome y yo Stefano, incluso te lo jure aquel día hace 10 años... no voy a morir.

-No quiero irme...

Tome asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la cocina, afloje un poco mi traje, 10 años realmente eran mi límite.

-Quiero quitar el sello de tus habilidades, tienes que cuidar a Iemitsu, cuando cambiemos el pasado y futuro lo que sabemos no cambiará... ya no puedo seguir usando el cuerpo de mi yo de 10 años en el futuro.

\- ¿La Nana de tu tiempo lo sabe?

-No nos ocultamos nada, te devolveré a tu Tsuna, solo finge que no sabes nada, así como Kyoya. Y ten cuidado, no puedo cambiar que le hayas contado todo a Chrome, pero mi madre es más lista que esto.

\- ¿Cambiarás todo?

-Solo el hecho de que esta conversación ocurrió, así como que yo no soy tu Tsunayoshi, jamás viaje a Japón a confrontarte, y tú deberías estar en el crucero con Iemitsu. Eso sería todo.

-Muy bien, suerte con Xanxus y con Shoichi. Serás un gran jefe de la Mafia.

Por un momento me sorprendí.  
Sabía en qué momento del pasado me encontraba, le di una última mirada a mi casa.  
No quiero inmiscuirme más, lo mejor era regresar mi conciencia, antes de mi pelea con Xanxus. Antes de la llegada de mi dolor de cabeza albina.

 _-Ya te dije que no quiero ser un Jefe Mafioso, Nana._

.

 _ **Actualidad**_ _..._

Antes de poder intentar romperle el cráneo a Xanxus, Reborn me detuvo.

 _Claro que el Arcobaleno no sabía de mis intenciones._

Xanxus quiso arriesgar la vida de mis amigos, con una droga a la que tenía acceso solamente Cervello, esta batalla no solo era por los anillos, ni por el puesto de Vongola.

 _Era nuestra exterminación, una que no estaba dispuesto a permitir._

Intente apresurar la batalla, actúe con nerviosismo, Xanxus se aprovechó para darme un puñetazo.

Tenía que admitir algo de todo esto, el Arcobaleno era bueno manejando su arma, no por nada era el Hitman número 1.

-Tsuna, Xanxus no es una persona que puedas tomarte a la ligera.

-Lo sé... primero quitaré a este sujeto de en medio.

Mi pelea con Xanxus empezó, sus golpes no me dolían como pensaba, incluso cuando me atacó con la llama de la ira y creó un gran hueco en el edificio, me sonroje un poco, tenía años sin ver esa clase de destrucción.

 _Hermoso._

Era peligroso luchar con la mitad de mis habilidades selladas, aun así, sentía una emoción inexplicable.

-Esa es la llama de la ira.

Mientras Reborn le explicaba a los demás lo referente a las habilidades de Xanxus, mi viejo amigo intentó provocarme, lo que puedo decir es que obtuvo todo lo contrario, _despertó mi interés._

-Sabes por qué el primero, que usaba los mismos guantes que tú, ¿huyó a Japón?... por qué temió una batalla con el segundo.

Sí, definitivamente había despertado mi interés con ese comentario. Yo nunca había sido capaz de controlar las llamas del cielo, hacer este experimento era grandioso.

-Si la llama de la ira, derrotaba a la débil llama de la última voluntad, hubiera desgraciado su nombre de ser el más poderoso. Estaba asustado de esta llama.

 _Asustado, eh._

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Por fuera mi rostro reflejaba seriedad, por dentro, me sentía extasiado.

\- Tú llama y la mía, ¿deberíamos de ver cuál es la más poderosa?

\- ¿Qué?

Me emocione tanto que termine dándole un buen golpe.

 _Como en los viejos tiempos._

El cuerpo de mi viejo compañero destrozó una parte del edificio que se encontraba detrás de él. Necesitaba que sacará su As bajo la manga; que me atacara con todo.

 _Saca tus armas Xanxus-nii._

-Así que Xanxus utiliza armas, son del mismo tipo de armas que utilizaba el séptimo, las llamas del segundo y las armas del séptimo, es una temible combinación...

Reborn tenía razón, era una temible combinación, por eso mismo se las di.

Xanxus es muy osado al usar esas armas, esto se volvía más interesante a cada minuto, utilizar mi creación, la creación de 27, _contra mí._

 _La superaría con creces, no me detendría una de mis más simples creaciones._

No tenía que preocuparme por mis guardianes, Kyoya se encargaría de todo, lo entrene tan bien que una droga como esa no lo detendría.

\- Si Tsuna fuera alcanzado por ese disparo, sería muy peligroso, incluso para él.

Los disparos eran más certeros y mortales.

 _Te equivocas Arcobaleno, he recibido peores disparos._

-Revuélcate en el suelo, basura.

 _Maldición, tenía que desviar el disparo._

-Ya veo, el no dejar que tus guardianes mueran, ¿Qué ganas con eso?

Salvar a Nagi era importante, no arriesgue todo en aquel entonces, solo para dejarla morir ahora, era una lástima que Xanxus no pensara igual, su "misericordia" estaba maldita, al igual que yo.

Hibari en medio de la pelea se encargó de darle el antídoto a los chicos, la distante Nube que protege a la familia, eh, sigo pensando que ese papel me quedaría perfecto, pero por alguna extraña razón, yo soy el Cielo.

-Eh, concéntrate en tu batalla conmigo.

Tenía que alargar la batalla lo más posible, al menos hasta recibir noticias de mi madre.  
La supervivencia de Squalo era mi prioridad en este momento.

Mientras mi lucha seguía, observaba al mismo tiempo la de Kyoya, ese mocoso sí que había mejorado, no tanto como para superarme, pero no podía quejarme, era casi como un monstruo.  
Mira que pelear en esas condiciones.

- _Tsu-kun es mamá, sé que estas ocupado peleando contra Xan-chan, quería decirte que Squalo ahora está bajo la supervisión de los Cavallone, supuestamente lo encontraron ellos._

 _Entendido_.

 _-Ahora es momento de usar esa habilidad, vuelve a encerrar a Xan-chan en su cubito de hielo, roba su poder._

Sonreí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las noticias de Nana me dejarían jugar con el bastardo, tenía que empezar a defenderme, mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más golpes.

La desesperación de Xanxus fue lo primero que vi, le daba miedo volver a ser encerrado, antes de poder congelarlo, me encesto un golpe en la barbilla.

 _Estúpidas llamas del Cielo._  
 _Estúpida intuición._

Estaba muy cansado, había olvidado la última vez que me sentí asi, era gracioso, tenía que robarle un poco de llamas a Xanxus.

 _-Deja que te golpee su ataque Tsu-kun, necesito una distracción._

-La llama de la última voluntad...

\- ¡Maldición!

-Pfft, ¿está muerto...?, tonta basura, te condujiste a tu propia muerte, como un mono imitando cosas que no sabes.

Sabía que no era la técnica clásica, la mejoraría, todo se trata de avanzar.

-Punto cero de ruptura modificado...

 _Sometería a Xanxus de la misma forma que cuando lo conocí..._

 _Pagaras estos moretones, estúpido huérfano._

.

.

.

...

Notas:

No escribí todo el capítulo o no lo describí como tal, porque pues la gran parte vio el anime o leyó el manga.

Y se supone que esto solo es el punto de vista de Tsunayoshi, pero agrego algunas partes, para que medio se note por dónde va la historia.


	7. Xanxus Di Vongola

Conocí a Xanxus cuando tenía 8 años, mi vida era un desastre.

 _Me sentía como una completa mierda._

Yo era un completo desgraciado e intentaba ocultarlo de Nana, intente una y otra vez, encontrar algún trozo de mi viejo yo en mi reflejo... no podía ver nada, puede que ya no tuviera alma.

La mafia me cambió drásticamente, ni siquiera Vindicare podía retenerme, aquella prisión se volvió mi juguete. Hasta el día que me contrataron para matar a una posible amenaza que resguardaban los Vongola... querían eliminar al próximo Decimo Vongola.

 _Realmente parecía una oferta tentadora._

Contradictoriamente a esto, el Noveno Vongola, me contrató para protegerlo.

No le hice caso a ninguno, mi mejor opción en ese momento era estafar a las dos personas que me contrataron, necesitaba dinero, es lo que mueve al mundo. Por ese motivo debía estar lo más cerca posible de Xanxus.

Nono Vongola me suplico dejarlo vivir, incluso me ofreció todo lo que cualquier persona desearía.  
Nada me interesó.

-Hagamos esto Vongola, si Xanxus es capaz de hacerme la vida un poco más interesante lo dejara vivir... si no, ni el Arcobaleno del cual es amigo, podrá salvarlo ¿trato?

-Serias enemigo de Vongola si lo haces.

-No trate de intimidarme, ni siquiera sabe quién soy, ni mi edad. Podría acabar con Vongola en un instante, sólo necesito tomar los dedos.

 _Claro que esto no era del todo verdad, bueno, Timoteo no tenía por qué saberlo_.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿trato?

Vi como suspiraba pesadamente, Xanxus era su talón de Aquiles, no le permitía pensar con claridad.

-Trato. Sólo cuidado bien.

Asentí antes de retirarme de la oficina del líder de Vongola.

Después de hacer unas de las mías, me volví su amigo, tenía que pensar detenidamente que hacer con el niño, no era del tipo que actuaba impulsivamente.  
Me gane su entera confianza al poco tiempo.

-Stefano, mocoso ¿a dónde vas?

-Waaa... Onii-chan, eres tan aterrador con tus preguntas.

 _Noten que a pesar de mi corta edad encontraba gratificante el burlarme de Xanxus._

-Stefano, eres insoportable.

Me reí de su inmadurez con sinceridad, pasar tiempo con Xanxus me hacía feliz, claro que tenía una personalidad algo explosiva, pero conmigo era amable y paciente. Mientras seguía riendo, el tic en el ojo de Xanxus iba aumentando.

-Calma hombre, iré a ver a la persona que me contrató para matarte.

 _No lo tomen a mal, desde mi primer encuentro con el hijo del Nono Vongola había sido claro y sincero._

 _He venido a matarte._

Claro que se asustó en un principio, sus expresiones fueron interesantes, asi es como termine ofreciéndole ser mi amigo 5 minutos después, aceptó sin dudarlo.  
Instinto de supervivencia supongo.

No es que no valiera la cantidad que me pagaron para matarlo o que las súplicas del Noveno me hayan ablandado el corazón, simplemente descubrí su potencial, las llamas de la ira, me serian útiles, un espécimen realmente raro desde Secondo, no podía terminar pudriéndose en una fosa.

\- ¿Vas... a matarlo?

Su voz reflejaba miedo.

 _¿Les sorprende? no tiene porque, en aquella época, él no entendía por completo que era la mafia, era más inocente, más temeroso, era... más como yo, era más como Sawada Tsunayoshi._

-No, claro que no lo matare Onii-chan, recuerda que el único que quería matarte era yo y ahora somos amigos, confías en mí ¿no?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Todo lo que salió de mi boca sobre el destino de ese sujeto era mentira, claro que el pequeño e inocente Xanxus no tenía que saberlo, aquel hombre me estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia, me presionaba para matar al supuesto próximo líder de Vongola.

La verdad era que yo solo quería su dinero, matar o no a Xanxus, no importaba. Pero tampoco podía permitir algún cabo suelto y ese enemigo de Vongola lo era, lo eliminaría sin que nadie se enterara, protegería a Xanxus un poco más, sería mi pequeño regalo secreto de despedida.

-Perdóname Stefano, es que últimamente muchas personas que trabajan para mi papá me dicen que debo ser capaz de todo.

-Ya veo...

-No entiendo qué quieren decir con eso, yo solo asiento, tú eres la única persona con la que he podido hablar.

-Xanxus...

Tome sus manos que eran más grandes que las mías, después de todo él era más grande que yo, le sonreí y lo abrace, sabía lo que era que te llevaran a un lugar desconocido, que te impusieran cosas.

-Mientras yo esté contigo, te voy a proteger, eres mi amigo, seguro que a mi mamá igual le agradas, eres un buen niño, como yo.

-Gracias...

-Muy bien ahora me iré, nos vemos mañana, recuerda que no importa lo que te digan, eso es basura, esas personas son basura.

Me sonrió y asintió, era todo lo que necesitaba para marcharme. Sabía que Xanxus estaba feliz en ese momento.

Seguí mi camino, sin mirar la mansión Vongola, al llegar con la persona que me volvió el verdugo de Xanxus, le corté la garganta sin más.

Me rogó por su vida, por la de todos en aquella mansión, lamentablemente no podía perdonar a esa famiglia, habían cometido atrocidades, sé que yo no soy inocente, aun así, lo único que tenía en claro es que podía evitar más atentados.

 _Evitar muertes de niños inocentes._

.

.

.

 _ **Actualidad**_ _..._

Mientras peleaba contra Xanxus, Reborn explicó de qué se trataba el punto cero.

Su entrenamiento especial era un método para llegar a él.

Lo supe desde el principio, pero ya no existe persona en mi época que pudiera enseñarme esa técnica. Aparte del Noveno que estaba postrado en la cama del hospital Vongola.

 _Entre mis viajes a mundos paralelos y a diferentes siglos, descubrí que, al ser tan joven, poco a poco mis recuerdos se hacían confusos, en algún punto tuve que parar, en ese punto olvide lo que me enseñó Primo Vongola sobre su técnica._

Xanxus se burló de mi técnica, como lo esperaba, no me rendiría, tendría que recordar, aunque sea por la fuerza.

-La próxima vez lo haré bien.

-Sangre de los Vongola... la súper intuición de Tsuna parece haber descubierto algo.

-Punto cero modificado.

Al principio todos se sorprendieron, sé que puedo mejorar la técnica de Primo, Xanxus entró en pánico en medio de nuestra pelea, me mandaba ataques constantes, uno tras otras, me empezaron a enfadar.

-Te dispersare en el polvo por toda la eternidad basura.

 _Tsu-kun puedes atacar a Xan-chan ahora, la bazuca esta lista y con Irie, Squalo está en posición. En cualquier momento llegaran._

Muy bien, es hora de que nos muestres a todos tus cicatrices, _Onii-chan._

-¡Estás muerto!

Observé una última vez como mis guardianes daban todo de sí, eran bastante ingenuos, sabía que sus esfuerzos no valdrían de nada, incluso escuché las palabras de Squalo, la conversación de todos ellos, el grito de enojo y terror de Xanxus.

\- ¡MUERE!

-Tsuna, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tuve que sujetar las manos de Xanxus mientras le daba tiempo a Shoichi, Spanner y Nana, cambiar el futuro no era fácil, menos si me mantenían constantemente vigilado.

 _Tsunayoshi-kun, estamos listos, puedes proceder._

.

.

 _ **Días antes...**_

-Shoichi, ¿esta lista la bazuca?

No podía esperar más tiempo, tenemos que movernos rápido y sin que Reborn se dé cuenta.

-Claro futuro Decimo Vongola, hable con tu madre, al parecer está todo listo.

 _Era hora de que mi yo del futuro muriera._

-Recuerda, tienes que fingir por si nos vigilan o nos atrapan, nosotros nunca nos conocimos, conociste a un Sawada Tsunayoshi de una línea temporal diferente, no a mí.

-Spanner, usa la otra bazuca, hay que suplantar las balas, Shoichi te acompañara.

Pude observar como todos los que nos ayudaban se movían de acuerdo a mis instrucciones.

-Tsu-chan, Cervello esta con Varia, eso quiere decir que el jefe actuará de acuerdo a tus planes.

Sonreí.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Lussuria, fue uno de los primeros amigos que Xanxus me presentó, su primer amigo se podría decir.

-Lamento tanto pedirte ese favor Lussuria, ir en contra de tu mejor amigo, es muy despiadado de mi parte.

-No hay problema, tienes que apoyarte en los pocos que saben tu secreto. Me retirare, yo me encargo de los Varia.

-Gracias...

Lussuria se había ido con elegancia, sin duda estaba loco, esa locura también representaba lo cuerdo que estaba, lo comprensible que había sido conmigo.

Lo siguiente que hice fue lanzar mi orden al aire, para que el que se creyera capaz de llevarla a cabo, tomará esa responsabilidad.

-Necesito que en la reunión con Byakuran, Gokudera y Yamamoto me acompañen.

-Sí, Boss. Me encargare de eso, hablaré con su versión del futuro.

-Gracias Nagi.

 _Este era mi destino, yo sería el jefe._

No quería esta vida... sería más fácil acabar con todos.

-Una última cosa Shoichi... Spanner.

-Claro Décimo, que nos falta.

Oculté mi mirada detrás de mí flequillo, como odiaba ese título, odiaba ser el jefe.

-Cuando nos encontremos en el futuro y lo digo también por el ahora, no me digan Décimo, odio ser llamado de esa forma.

Vi la sonrisa macabra de Spanner mientras comía una de sus paletas.

-Muy bien, pero recuerda algo, siempre serás un Vongola... señor Vongola.

Antes de que pudiera debatir desaparecieron por el portal, Spanner a veces tenía una mente muy retorcida.

Ahora el único problema por el que me debe preocupar se llama Hibari Kyoya.

.

.

 _ **Actualidad...**_

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

 _Perdón Xanxus... ante pondré a mi familia, es una lástima que no pueda decirte esto como Stefano._

-Esas cicatrices... son la prueba de que una vez fuiste consumido por el punto Zero por todo tu cuerpo.

\- ¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO!

La ira de Xanxus era abrumadora, lo entendía, la frustración de sentirse traicionado, de no ser más que un bastardo.

Un bastardo con el poder suficiente para romper a base de golpes el frágil hielo que fui capaz de crear.

 _Odio mi llama del Cielo en este momento._

-Es inútil Xanxus, si continúas haciendo eso, los resultados serán peores que las cicatrices que el Noveno te dejo.

-CALLATE... soy el único que ganará, YO SOY EL MALDITO DÉCIMO JEFE DE LOS VONGOLA...

Realmente no quería congelarlo, estaba cansado, harto de esta estúpida batalla sin sentido, cuando tropezó con su propio ego mientras se retorcía de dolor por un pequeño truco que usé, lo supe, era el momento de sepultarlo bajo el frágil hielo.

-Punto Zero: primera edición... Por qué... por qué tú...

-No repitas las mismas palabras de ese viejo.

Escuchaba los gritos de Squalo, así como de los demás, el anillo en algún momento salió volando y cayó en mi mano, supongo que a partir de ahora este pedazo de metal no me soltara.

 _Había ganado, si, no se confundan, me alegraba ganar, pero sentía que perdí más de lo que gane._

Me detuve a observar detenidamente una última vez a Xanxus, sabía que la estatua no duraría mucho tiempo.

 _Tsu-kun, cuando liberen a Xan- chan ¿también se romperá el hielo que alberga al verdadero Stefano?_

-Eso ya no puede ser derretido.

Lo respondí en voz alta sin querer, puede que me hayan malentendido y la conversación que mantenían todos a mí alrededor lo confirmaba.

Mi energía se agotaba, incluso el anillo consumía mis llamas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Xanxus...

El ataque de Varia, el plan de liberación de Viper. Todo salió tal y como debía.

Lo que no sabía es que, al momento de liberar a mi estúpido amigo, el anillo del Cielo consumirá mis llamas para hacer su función.

 _Dolía como el infierno._

Vi al hielo se derretirse, el anillo había consumido casi toda la energía de mi cuerpo, no podía seguir usando la llama del Cielo en la condición que me encontraba.

-Den... me los anillos...

-Por supuesto... ese impostor no se merece esto, es totalmente tuyo, el verdadero hijo del Noveno.

 _Verdadero hijo HA.… mi anillo lo intentara matar._

-Esp.… ah... esperen...

Mi voz ya no salía, ya no podía detenerlo. Viper ya le había colocado el anillo.

 _Mierda._

-Esto...

El maldito anillo Vongola seguía robando mis llamas para el juicio.

-Este es el poder... este poder sin límites se desborda dentro de mí, esta es la prueba del sucesor de los Vongola.

 _No. Son mis llamas, las llamas de última voluntad, que me quitó el anillo._

-CON ESTO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DÉCIMO JEFE DE LOS VONGOLA.

Cuando Xanxus escupió sangre, entendí que el anillo lo hirió por dentro, los cicatrices por todo su cuerpo no desaparecerían con nada. Tenía que aparentar estar sorprendido.

 _Tsu-kun, ¿Qué ha pasado? la cámara no me deja ver nada, me tendré que acercar._

-El anillo... ha rechazado... la sangre de Xanxus...

.

.

 _ **10 años en el futuro**_ _ **...**_

-Pudiste descongelar a Xanxus hace 10 años y terminar con todo esto Tsunayoshi.

-Si lo hacía Vongola se enteraría, no quería correr ese riesgo. No podían ser, así las cosas, no quería entregar mi identidad, el que te intento matar nos hubiera encontrado.

-Yo solo sigo escuchando excusas ¡No quieres encontrar al culpable!

-Tomé mis decisiones, como tu tomaste las tuyas, algún día enteras porque estoy haciendo esto, no es tan fácil.

\- ¡¿No es fácil?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Todo lo que se podía oír en la habitación eran los gritos de mi madre, estaba harto de dar explicaciones, de rendirle cuentas.

-No lo entiendes...

-No... ¡no lo entiendo para nada! ¡Maldición Tsunayoshi!

-Esto no está en discusión, Nana. No cambiare nada, las cosas se quedan así.

\- ¡¿Qué pasará si ellos se enteran?!

\- ¡Estaré muerto!

Quizás no era la mejor forma de decirle las cosas a mi madre, lo sabía mejor que nadie, aun así, ya estaba cansado, esto era más de lo que podía cargar.

-Estaré muerto...lo sabes mejor que nadie, en el momento en que se enteren ya será tarde. Habrán terminado todas estas batallas, seré el Décimo Vongola como ahora tal y como quieres, Dios quiera que cuando lo sepan me perdonen, sé que no estoy equivocado.

 _Dios, Buda, el Diablo, no importaba quien me perdonará, ni muerto me perdonaría a mí mismo por lo ciego que estuve..._

No tenía tiempo para estas discusiones absurdas, el tiempo se acababa, era lo mejor para todos.

-No quiero pasar por ese sufrimiento.

-No lo aras, tu no tendrás que pasar por esto, te relevare de tu puesto, las cosas ya no serán como debían, sabes que tenemos que derrotarlo en esta línea del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, solo pude sonreírle forzadamente.

-Lo siento Mamma es por el bien de los dos.

-Tsu...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la noquee sin dudarlo, quizás mi madre considere esto como traición, pero mi prioridad era sacarla de la línea de fuego de Byakuran.

-Kyoya, llévate a mi madre, estará a salvo con Iemitsu en su viaje.

-Bien, el otro omnívoro me prometió que me dejaría molerlo a golpes... pensé que deberías saber.

Asentí algo extrañado, en qué estará pensando mi yo joven al hacer ese tipo de promesa.

-No lo mates.

Kyoya se retiró después de darme una sonrisa espeluznante como respuesta, no importaba el tiempo, ese mocoso me seguía ocasionan dolores de cabeza.

Ahora solo me faltaba entregarle las cajas armas a Irie.

.

.  
 _ **Actualidad...**_

La confesión de Xanxus sobre no ser el verdadero hijo de Timoteo Vongola, impresionó a muchos, incluido a los Arcobalenos, de alguna forma entiendo su rencor. No podía juzgarlo, era el menos indicado para eso.

-Xanxus...

-NO ME TENGAS LASTIMA, BASURA.

Squalo contó la historia de la cuna tal y como era, exceptuando claro, que yo estaba ahí.

No saber quién eres, es devastador, siempre lo sería, algunas veces me sentía culpable sobre todo cuando escuchaba a Vongola hablar del conflicto. Quizás hubiera sido mejor llevarme a Xanxus una vez que el Noveno me lo pidió y más si me entere de sus planes.

Muy en el fondo eso sentía, obviamente no podía darme ese lujo, tenía mis propios problemas. También mi pequeño y estimado Onii-chan tenía la culpa, traicionó a la persona que lo aceptó por completo. Eso es algo que jamás entendió.

-Al Noveno no le importaban, ni los lazos sanguíneos, ni las leyes. Creía en ti más que nadie. El Noveno, siempre te ha tratado como a su verdadero hijo.

 _Después de todo contrato al mejor asesino para cuidarte, idiota._

\- No me enfermes con toda esa cursilería del amor incondicional... ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA EL ASIENTO DEL JEFE!

 _Tú..._

\- ¡SOLO QUERÍA QUE ESAS BASURA ME VENERARAN! ¡SOLO QUERÍA QUE ME ELOGIARAN!

 _Tsu-kun, creo que lo que Xan-chan quería realmente era verte una vez más, quería que lo elogiaras._

La batalla empezó realmente con la declaración de nuestro enemigo, nos matarían a todos y yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverme.

La verdad es que tampoco quería moverme, en parte esta situación era mi culpa, por una vez quisiera rendirme, me sentía decepcionado y enojado conmigo mismo, si tenía que morir aquí, lo haría.

 _-Tsu-kun ¡contéstame! no morirás, el Arcobaleno tenía un plan, has el mejor papel de Dame que puedas, deja que te protejan por una vez_

 _Bien... al menos puedo morir como un cobarde si fallan, mamma._

 _-Esto lo planeaste tú Tsuna, no dejes que todo se vaya al caño, no quiero perder a nadie más, por favor, te lo suplico hijo._

 _-Déjale el paso libre a Lanchia, encárgate del resto, borra mi memoria después de esto..._

Fue lo último que alcance a susurrarle a Nana sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con las fuerzas que me quedaban, pero como toda madre ella quiere tener la última palabra.

 _-Haré todo menos borrarte la memoria, carga con nuestros pecados una vez más Tsunayoshi._

-Cervello, se... ha hecho de acuerdo... a sus planes... tenían razón... ¿ahora... están contentas...?

-Dice cosas como esas, pero... no tenemos deseos ni predecimos nada. Todo ya ha sido decidido, su papel en esto ha terminado.

 _-Zorras... astutas..._

 _-Gracias por hacer su parte Xanxus - sama._

\- ¡Los ganadores de la batalla del Cielo son Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes!

 _Es increíble, sigues siendo amable Tsu-kun, dejaste a Xanxus al cuidado de Cervelló._

 _Esa voz... Karen_...

La única capaz de interferir mi señal, en un último esfuerzo saque el amuleto que me habían regalado, esa mujer le había implantado algo para interferir la señal y poder hablar conmigo...

-Todos...

 _Esa fue la única palabra que alcance a decir antes de desmayarme... Karen, mi esposa sí que era astuta... una zorra muy astuta... cómo le había dicho Xanxus a Cervelló._

.

.

.

 _ **Semanas antes**_ _ **...**_

Es un plan que incluso Reborn no sabía.

-Lo que me alegra de todo esto es que primero moriré yo, no quisiera ver a los Arcobalenos desaparecer.

-No quiere ver la tumba de Reborn, Décimo.

-No quiero ver la tumba de nadie, Mukuro.

-Les romperás el corazón, Tsunayoshi.

-Es mejor que verlos con el cráneo roto, protegeré a mi famiglia, no quiero perder otra.

-Busquemos opciones Tsunayoshi, simpr...

-No tengo opción Viper, ya no depende de mí yo del futuro, es de mi que depende todo, no quiero volver a equivocarme.

-Entonces larga vida al Decimo Vongola.

Ese fue el brindis en conjunto con aquellos que conocen mi secreto y me ayudaban con este plan.

-Borraremos la memoria de todos, tengo una persona externa a esta situación, sé que nos ayudará.

\- ¿Confías en esa persona?

\- ¿Por qué no confiaría en mi esposa, Mukuro?

Todos se sorprendieron por mi comentario, fue uno de los detalles que se me pasó contarles, cuando decidí contarles quién era y que necesitaba su ayuda.

 _Aunque en realidad ella no me ayudaría en nada, desapareció hace años... al menos la parte de ella que conocí._

-Dejemos el tema de tu esposa por un momento, en el futuro nos explicaras - el tono de voz de Viper sonó como una advertencia - quisiera saber, ¿por qué borrar la memoria de todos?

Me levanté de mi asiento y les enseñé un mural que contenía todo mi plan.

-Quiero que vean esto y se lo graben en su memoria lo más rápido posible.

Pude ver el desconcierto en general, aun así, siguieron mis órdenes.

-Byakuran tiene la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones como yo - cuando me di cuenta que todos absorbieron la información del mural encendí una de mis llamas de última voluntad para quemar la única evidencia de que aquel plan existía.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-Yo hacía esto cuando era joven, sé que muchos se preguntan por qué volví cenizas mi plan... es simple, se mejor que nadie que no hay mejor forma que esta para que nadie se entere de nuestros planes.

-Entonces dices que nos quieres hacer lo mismo que al mural.

Sonríe con diversión por las conclusiones del Arcobaleno de la Tormenta.

-Véanlo como suplantar la memoria de todos los involucrados.

-No he visto ninguna máquina que le permita a Byakuran hacer tal cosa, como viajar entre dimensiones o leer los recuerdos.

Suspiré.

 _Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que Reborn volviera a Namimori._

-La diferencia entre Byakuran y yo es que, yo necesito ayuda de cierta máquina que Irie - lo señalé - tiene para viajar, mientras nuestro malvavisco favorito lo hace a voluntad.

\- ¿pero...?

-No puedo explicarlo ahora, debemos actuar ya, cuando sea el momento aclaramos todo. Confíen en mí mientras tanto, necesitaré la ayuda de los Arcobalenos en algún momento, Viper, Fon, les dejo esa tarea.

Al terminar de hablar ellos fueron los primeros en irse, al señalar mis órdenes se fueron de uno en uno. Al final solo quedamos Hibari y yo.

-Kyoya, te confió a los chicos.

-Cuidare a los herbívoros por ti, también te intimidare, no me contendré al momento de golpearte.

-Hecho, solo no me mates.

-Ni perdiendo la memoria Tsunayoshi.

-No borrare tu memoria Kyoya, ten cuidado, tienes que cuidar que los que saben no le cuenten a nadie.

-Confía en mí, mentiroso.

 _Ah... supongo que eso me lo merezco._

.

.

.

 _ **Actualidad**_ _ **...**_

Al final celebramos el haber ganado la batalla, me sentía tranquilo, quería más días como estos donde parecía un estudiante normal.

Era una verdadera lástima que esto no durará nada...

 _-Le deseo suerte Décimo._ _Todo va de acuerdo a sus planes. Recuerde su fingida pelea con lambo._

Odiaba estas cosas, quería estar tranquilo.

En mi viaje al futuro después de que Lambo me disparará con la bazuca me sentía incómodo, no quería verlo con mis ojos, pero tenía que.

¿ _Flores? Está completamente oscuro..._

Oh, ya veo... así que estoy en mi tumba.

¿Mi ataúd?

\- ¡¿Por qué estoy en un ataúd?!

 _¡Este no era el trato Kyoya!_

Vi a una sombra acercase, lo mejor era esperar que se acercará, no podía atacarlo en un entorno que no conocía.

 _\- ¿Tú eres...?_

\- ¡DÉCIMO!

Al principio me sorprendí... ver a Gokudera así, de ¿maduro? fue alucinante, admito que me hizo sentir un poco culpable, su cara mostraba preocupación real... por mí.

Se disculpó todo lo que pudo, lo que no hacía sentir menos culpable.

Perdóname Hayato, en verdad perdóname, pero te prometo... te prometo, que está será mi mejor actuación.

.

.

.  
_

Notas:  
Sigue el arco del futuro así que, si no lo han leído, les invito a que lo lean para que entiendan un poco más.

Recuerden que su opinión es importante.

Si creen que alguna parte no es entendible o me he equivocado en algo, me lo pueden decir.  
Soy principiante y me gusta mejorar la historia para un mejor entendimiento y disfrute.


	8. 10 años en el futuro

No tiene mucho que llegue al futuro, pero ver primero a Gokudera es raro.

Me sorprendió su versión de 10 años en el futuro, vestía elegante sin importar la ocasión, al menos eso me pareció dada la situación.

 _Odio los trajes, detesto hasta verlos, sin duda esto es culpa del Arcobaleno._

Mi intuición y yo teníamos razón, no importaba la época o los años, cada momento que pasaba, mis amigos me parecen menos dignos de estar a mi lado en la mafia.

 _Dejarme morir frente a sus ojos no les_ _ayudaba mucho... sé que es mi plan, pero ¡vamos! Debieron imaginarse que algo así pasaría._

Analizando todo esto, Gokudera Hayato... ni en 10 años... pudo volverse una mano derecha confiable para un jefe de la mafia, al menos no una del calibre que yo esperaba y necesitaba.

Por eso estamos en esta situación, una donde Gokudera me pedía perdón y al mismo tiempo, asesinar a mi amigo Irie Shoichi.

Desconozco porque mi cuerpo se encuentra en un ataúd en el bosque, debería de estar enterrado o talvez en otro lado, no a mitad del bosque.

 _¿Pretendían ver mi cadáver hasta que se pudriera o fuera comido por los gusanos?_

Necesitaba algo de lógica en el mundo.

-Gokudera-kun... ¿por qué mi yo del futuro... está dentro... de un ataúd?

 _¡A mitad del bosque!_

 _Claro que esa parte la guarde para mí._

Su expresión fue desgarradora ... eso me confirmaba que él no sabía nada de mis planes.

-Eso...

Antes de poder resolver mis dudas se esfumó sin más en una nube de humo, siendo reemplazado por el Gokudera de mi época.

\- ¿Décimo?

Y véanme aquí otra vez en la misma situación con un Gokudera más joven, pidiendo perdón por dejarme morir, sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decía.

 _Les juro que en este momento me siento maldito. Se siente como la puta mierda que te ignoren._

Intenté explicarle la situación a Hayato, era inútil. Tan inútil como él siendo mi mano derecha.  
Opte por seguirle la corriente.

\- ¿Eh?

Escuche ruidos mientras intentaba que Gokudera entrara en razón, no podía dejar que me descubriera, así que mencione algo sobre lo que no se había dado cuenta.

 _Debería ser más consciente de su entorno._

 _Esto es la mafia, no puedo confiar en personas que no se dieron cuenta realmente de quien soy, hasta 10 años después._

\- ¿Qué sucede...?

\- ¿No han pasado más de 5 minutos desde que llegamos aquí?

Entrar en pánico frente a Gokudera era lo mejor... eso hice entre en pánico.

 _Quiero regresar a casa..._

Mi estómago interrumpió el momento, ahora recordaba, no había comido en días por este plan.

-De todas formas, primero comamos, Décimo. Aunque me pregunto dónde estamos.

Mientras buscábamos pistas, Hayato me habló de un extraño idioma que inventó, me dijo que lo intentara descifrar para hallar pistas.

 _Realmente qué hace este tipo en clases._

-Así que es verdad...

La persona que nos observaba desde hace un tiempo apareció como si nos acabara de encontrar, no parecía realmente peligrosa.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!

-Hola.

Salió de los arbustos como si ella fuera la mayor amenaza, ahí me di cuenta de quién era...

 _Lal mirch._

La Arcobaleno defectuosa, compañera y enamorada de Colonello, una de las trabajadoras de mi padre. La molestia en persona.

Le una mirada rápida, sus dedos estaban llenos de anillos y un extraño artefacto... así que el futuro estaba lleno de dolores de cabeza, ver mis inventos retomados por Verde era... molesto, no quería que pasara así.

 _Bueno, tengo que admitir que me llenaba de emoción verlos funcionando. Por un momento olvide que tenía que aparentar tener miedo, así que mi cara hizo una mueca extraña_

-Y adiós.

-Décimo, quédese detrás de mí, yo me encargo.

\- ¡Gokudera-kun!

Lal nos atacó y Gokudera fue detrás de ella, lo molió a golpes sin piedad. Si me ponía a analizar las cosas, esto era más una prueba para ver cómo nos desenvolvemos en el futuro.

No me parece nada justo lastimarlo de ese modo, era demasiado, atacarnos con las llamas de la última voluntad era bajo, se supone que no sabemos usarlas.

\- ¡Gokudera-kun!

Era inútil, si Reborn estuviera aquí me ayudaría, no sabía cómo controlar las llamas del Cielo, tampoco quería ver cómo atacaban a Gokudera mientras huía.

 _No quería tomarme las pastillas de la última voluntad, pero... en realidad... yo... ¡aaaah! como sea no tengo alternativa._

 _(Lean el manga para ver la pelea de Lal contra Tsuna, 137-138, anime 75)_

 _No podía olvidar que era Dame- Tsuna, defenderme no era una opción, sin Reborn para ayudarme a controlar las llamas del Cielo era un completo inútil, dependo demasiado de ese Arcobaleno... sí pongo resistencia contra ella, al menos no seguirá lastimando a Gokudera mientras la entretengo._

 _Al final perdí... no lamento hacerlo, tenía que._

 _Lo que más me asusto fue lo libre que me sentí en este futuro, no me hubiera importado morir, pero Lal no intentaba matarnos._

-Esa es una rudimentaria trampa en la que has caído, qué vergonzoso, Décimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola.

\- ¡Espera ahí mismo!

\- Lo que dice es verdad Gokudera.

La interrogue como el inútil que soy, ella parecía enojada, supongo que perder a Colonello la llenó de impotencia, noticias más, noticias menos. Nos dio unas cadenas para que no detectarán la presencia de nuestros anillos. Yo necesitaba que nos encontraran los enemigos así que oculte el anillo que Lancia me obsequio.

Emprendimos un viaje a la base Vongola nos relató lo que yo ya sabía... la muerte de los Arcobalenos.

Mientras acampamos, Hayato seguía chillando cosas sin sentido durante el trayecto de la forma fácil y sencilla de cambiar el futuro, caímos en el lago, al calor de la fogata, Lal nos contó todo lo que había pasado en el futuro.

Me fije en un claro detalle todo el viaje, Lal no tenía idea de donde se encontraba la base Vongola, había opciones. La primera es que le mintieron sobre su ubicación por seguridad y después nos guíen o la segunda, nos guiaba hacia una trampa, si era la segunda tendría que matarla. El problema era Gokudera, no podía explicar su cadáver o que nos abandonó.

 _Yo sabía dónde se encontraba la base, viajar al futuro seguido tenía sus ventajas. Tendría que esperar._

El anillo de Lancia seguía fuera del campo de visión de la Arcobaleno, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el enemigo nos encontrará, llegar a Byakuran por esta vía era más sencillo.

No sabía los estragos de mi plan, tampoco era vidente como para saber que pasaría exactamente.

El ataque a Vongola era algo que yo desconocía, Lussuria era el encargado de Varia en mi plan, si alguien me podría decir si se concretó mi plan con éxito a pesar de las muertes era él.

Cuando estaba a punto de contarnos sobre que paso con los anillos, el enemigo atacó.

Gola mosca...

 _Eso quería decir que la infiltración de Irie fue un éxito._

 _\- ¡Attaco di Squalo!_

Esa voz era... _Yamamoto Takeshi._

Parece que mi plan sobre dejarme atrapar por el enemigo fue frustrado por mis propios guardianes.

 _._

Yamamoto nos guio hacia la base, debo decir que era sorprendente, no era lo mismo ver los planos a estar dentro de ella.

Dentro de aquella base estaba Reborn. Desgraciadamente el de mi época, me caía mejor el Arcobaleno del futuro.

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue buscar a los guardianes. Me sorprendió que mi yo del futuro destruyera los anillos, no era parte del plan, pero lo entendía, teníamos que asegurar una forma que justificará el traernos, la muerte del padre de Yamamoto no estaba en mis planes.

Algo había salido mal y tenía que averiguar que fue... Tsuyoshi no era el tipo de persona que moría fácilmente.

 _Detestaba los cambios a último minuto._

Nos enfrascamos en una lucha con Nosaru y Tazaru, confiaba en que Yamamoto podría hacerse cargo, sin embargo, el tiempo se estaba acabando casi era hora de suplantar al resto por los de nuestra época.

Ojalá y Yamamoto le haya enseñado lo suficiente a Gokudera para defenderse.

Ahora mi problema era Kyoko, tenía que sacarnos del embrollo en el que estábamos.

 _Realmente odio las llamas del Cielo._

.

.

Cuando salimos de aquel embrollo y desperté en una habitación que parecía de hospital... me desesperé.

Ver a Kyoko en esa situación fue como ver a mi madre a punto de ser asesinada en una de muchas misiones que tuvimos.

Me sentía culpable, si bien era mi plan, no las incluía a ellas, esto era real y podían ser asesinadas si no las cuidamos bien.

 _Era un asesino, pero todavía tenía sentimientos._

Se lo hice saber a Gokudera al igual que él me informó que los demás igual llegaron.

 _Sin mis demás llamas y mi habilidad de asesino, no sabía si podía protegerlos a todos._

Entre en desesperación.

-Oh, ya estás despierto.

-Reborn, yo...

-Lo entiendo.

 _No Arcobaleno, no entiendes ni la mitad de lo que siento._

Según la información del Arcobaleno, todo iba según el plan, Kyoya había utilizado a Gokudera correctamente. Aun así a mis nervios le seguían molestando las cambios de último minuto.

-Parece ser que Irie Shoichi es uno de los capitanes de Millefiore.

 _Irie Shoichi... había llegado más lejos de lo que creía._

 _Kyoko y Haru estaban abrumadas, el Arcobaleno supo cómo manejar la situación dejándoles tareas, tenían que ser fuertes, aunque por alguna razón terminaron haciendo la comida._

-Han recobrado su espíritu muy rápido.

-Las mujeres son asombrosas.

No dije nada, llegaría el momento donde tendría que contarles sobre Vongola, estoy seguro de que serán grandes mujeres, como Nana.

 _Ahora debo de concentrarme en lo que debo hacer en esta época... lo haremos bien._

.

.

.

Mi mayor disgusto fue el entrenamiento de Lal Mirch, no quería abrir la caja arma que tenía ella, yo sabía exactamente que había ahí... no le iba a gustar nada.

Era el pacificador de Colonello.

 _Ni siquiera a mí me gustaban las marcas en ese chupete._

.

.

El escape de Kyoko de la base fue un problema, no la culpo, la entendía, estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, lo más seguro es que se dirigiera a su casa, ir por otro sitio solo sería encontrarse con el enemigo.

A la boca del lobo es donde irían mis guardianes más problemáticos, las experiencias cercanas a la muerte era la mejor de las maestras.

Había muchas cosas en las que debían de trabajar Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Una de ellas era su enemistad. Gokudera estaba resentido con Yamamoto, por dejarme morir y tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

Mandarlos juntos era conveniente, Yamamoto lo pondría en cintura. Si sabían cómo trabajar juntos, la lluvia y la tormenta pueden ser peligros.

Incluso si perdían sabía que ese mocoso estaría ahí para ayudarlos, podía ser muy oportuno cuando quería.

Y sobre todo lo más seguro es que este molesto conmigo... Hibari Kyoya era la persona en la que más confiaba, sin importar la época, me ayudaría, ayudaría a la Famiglia.

Aun tenía que apresurarme y llegar antes de que matara a Gamma.

La idea de Lal de llevarme entre los arbustos tampoco era la mejor para llegar más rápido.

-Ese es...

-Llegan tarde.

 _Lo sabía, casi mata a Gamma._

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo Sawada Tsunayoshi?

\- ¡Hibari-san!

Por un momento quise correr hacia Kyoya y abrazarlo, su versión de 10 años en el futuro era una más linda que mi Kyoya, a este hombre con traje si podía mimarlo y darle alguna que otra paliza en su guapo rostro, sin duda prefería a este Kyoya, era más alegre.

-Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato, están por ahí en el bosque.

Esa oración fue la que necesite para volverme a enfrascar en mi papel, tenía mis habilidades selladas, no podía ser tan descuidado.

Después de que Kusakabe los trasladara a la zona de cuidados intensivos de la base, los dos despertaron con una mejor noción de las cosas.

Gokudera se equivocó con el motivo de mis lágrimas aquella noche, les agradecía que se preocuparan por mí, me enfrasque tanto en mi otra vida, que había olvidado que debía de cuidar más de ellos, mis métodos de enseñanza podía ser peor que los del Arcobaleno

Solo pensé en mí mismo y no note nada... Todos estaban preocupados por estar en un lugar del que no sabían nada...

.

Teníamos que seguir con entrenamiento, Lal me dijo que no me entrenaría más... he inesperadamente fue atacado.

-Si no prestas, atención, morirás.

\- ¡Eres tú!

-Me encargaré de liberar todas tus habilidades.

 _Había olvidado que le prometí dejarme dar una gran paliza._

 _Estúpido adicto a las peleas._

Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo me encerró en una esfera, este mocoso me quería hacer pasar mi mayor miedo, la sucesión Vongola.

 _Realmente no tenía ganas de enfrentar mis pecados._

Tenía que salir de ahí y estas llamas no me servirían, lo único que pude oír fue la voz de Hibari.

-Es hermética así que el oxígeno de la esfera es limitado. Si no sales pronto morirás.

\- ¡Quieres matarlo! ¡Déjalo salir inmediatamente!

Esto era malo, sin duda acabaría muriendo. Detesto haber sellado mis habilidades, realmente me estaba volviendo débil.

-Los débiles serán enterrados; puedes estar seguro de eso. Para empezar incluso si tuviera una razón para matar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, tampoco hay una razón de por qué debería dejarle vivir.

No sé qué paso con los chicos, ni tampoco me importaba en este momento, solo quería salir, concentre todo lo que me quedaba de energía en un solo punto y fue inútil.

Había entrado en completa desesperación, estúpidos juicios. Estúpido Kyoya. Estúpidas llamas del Cielo.

 _Necesito una llama con más pureza... ¿será que alguien como yo puede conseguirlas?_

 _¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

 _¿Qué más... ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _¿Qué?..._

¡MÁTALO!

 _¿Qué es esto?_

-Estos son los antiguos pecados de los Vongola.

 _Y los míos..._

Las imágenes se proyectan directamente en mi cabeza, unos como recuerdos, otros como si los estuviera viviendo, me volví el asesino, la víctima; quiero que salga de mi cabeza... no quiero vivirlo.

-Asesinatos, venganza, traición. Una insaciable sed de poder... Esta es la historia manchada de sangre de los Vongola.

-Tu poseedor del Anillo del Cielo. ¿Realmente tienes la resolución?

\- ¿Eh?

-La resolución para heredar estos antiguos pecados.

Si... yo era un asesino peor que los Vongola, ellos no solo me mostraron las atrocidades que habían cometido, me las hicieron vivir una por una. Inclusive las mías.

 _Detenlo._

\- ¡Detenlo!

Después de vivir todo esto no sabía si podría volver a matar... no me arrepentía, hice lo que hice para sobrevivir. Aun así, el dolor era real.

-¡DETENLO!

Casi desgarro mi garganta con ese grito, sentir como me arrancaban los ojos no era nada placentero.

\- ¡Deténganse!

No quería ver mi pasado... no ahora.

\- ¡Deténganse ahora!

Sentía como poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cordura como aquel día; sin duda maldigo al Arcobaleno del Sol, no quería regresar al pasado, no quería esta clase de poder si tenía que volverme loco...

-No desvíes la mirada. Este es el destino del sucesor de la familia Vongola. Este es el propósito de la vida que te fue entregada.

\- ¡Me niego! ¡no soy capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas!

 _Otra vez no... me volví asesino para proteger a mi familia, a mis amigos, hice de todo, sacrifique mi propia cordura y Vongola la que me orillo a ser lo que soy me pide que cargue con sus pecados, no me hagan reír._

-Este es el precio que debemos de pagar por el poder que tanto deseamos.

-Si es un gran poder lo que deseas, también debes de tener la resolución para heredar nuestra gran historia.

-Me niego... pensé que podía hacer lo que fuera por conseguir el poder para proteger a todos... pero... esto...

 _Traicionar a mi madre para ser un peón de Vongola, heredar los errores que provocaron lo que soy, no me hagan reír, yo..._

\- ¡NO NECESITO ESTA CLASE DE PODER! Si lo que desean es yo que herede tan grandes errores...

 _Destruiré Vongola..._

-Entonces yo... ¡ACABARÉ CON LA FAMILIA VONGOLA!

 _No los dejaré salirse con la suya, haré pagar a los que me arruinaron la vida, aun así, sean pilares de Vongola, antes era por diversión, ahora es personal. Desapruebo Vongola, dejar que un adolescente cargue con los pecados de todos y ellos sean liberados de culpa, no es justo..._

Ante mi apareció Primo Vongola, realmente me convencí de que Kyoya me mato.

-Tu determinación. Ha sido irrefutablemente aceptada.

Por un momento todo me confundió.

Nuestra hora fue grabada en el anillo.

\- ¿Hora? ¿Tiempo?

 _Era casi tan parecido a lo que Karen dijo en nuestra boda._

-El perecer o prosperar depende de ti ahora Vongola Décimo... Te he estado esperando. Ahora es tu turno de heredar... La prueba de los Vongola.

El sello de los Vongolas entró en mi cuerpo, ahora tenía tatuada en mi voluntad su maldito escudo, era el Décimo Vongola oficialmente, sin que nadie lo supiera más que yo y lo odiaba con toda mi alma...

 _Odiaba a Vongola más que nunca..._


	9. Base Melone

El resultado de mi pelea con Hibari, lo tenía clara desde el momento que vi los dos tipos de llamas del Cielo que ahora formaban parte de mi... iba a perder.

-Al fin te comenzaste a parecer al tu que conozco.

 _Mocoso acaso no vez el dilema en el que estoy..._

-El tú que me emociona de la misma manera en el que el bebé lo hace.

Vi el intercambio de palabras entre el Arcobaleno y la Nube, le prometió lo mismo que yo, con la condición de que el bebé no podía interferir la pelea.

-No hay reglas en esta pelea. La única alternativa que tienes es derrotarme o... morir.

Wao, usar mis palabras de hace años en mi contra sonaba doloroso, más en mi posición.

-Te voy a vencer.

 _Estoy completamente seguro de que voy a perder._

-Ven y hazlo.

 _Se enojó._

Por más que intentaba equilibrar las llamas no lo conseguía. Me pregunto si mi yo del futuro tuvo el mismo problema.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-La nueva arma que los ancestros le dieron a Tsuna es un caballo impredecible.

En eso tenía razón el Arcobaleno, no era algo tan fácil de domar, sin duda eran fascinantes, de reojo vi como sonreía el bebé mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su fedora, compartía su alegría.

-Oye, tú. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Estaba molesto, no era mi culpa que estas llamas se descontrolaran.

-Que debo vencerte, ¿no?

No tenía idea si se refería eso o no, aunque bajo esta situación era lo único que debía tener en la mente ahora, me preocuparía por lo demás después, tengo que apaciguar primero a Kyoya.

Lamentablemente la única forma de hacer que me dejara en paz sería robar su caja-arma y golpearlo con ella.

No me gusta mucho este método, pero es mi única forma de sobrevivir.

 _Y vaya que era un sobreviviente._

Es ahora o nunca. Me abalance contra Hibari para robarle su caja-arma, aunque eso me costara una costilla rota.

-Me decepcionas. No tengo interés en débiles herbívoros. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de encargarme de ti. Usare la caj...

 _-Por favor funciona..._

Sin más su erizo lo atacó, usar el poder de tu enemigo en su contra era una de las cosas que le enseñe y ese mocoso no lo había aprendido.

Vi su sonrisa de satisfacción, como en los viejos tiempos, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos y decir "eso es Sawada Tsunayoshi... después de todo eres una presa interesante"

Saco su caja de arma, la uso contra la mía.

Su erizo y el mío colisionaron, yo seguía mirando como mi trabajo en Estraneo era utilizado de esta forma hasta que su voz me interrumpió.

-He cambiado de parecer. Quiero que te vuelvas más fuerte para luchar contra ti. Hasta entonces seguiré aquí por un tiempo más.

Eso lo pude traducir como "quiero hablar contigo sin interrupciones así que me quedaré hasta que mi versión pasada llegue, busca una forma en que hablemos en privado"

 _Ser el jefe era una patada en el culo._

Hibari nos relató el cómo nacieron las cajas y los anillos que usaban en el futuro. Ninguno de los 3 científicos que trabajaban en ello fueron la mente maestra detrás de la grandiosa creación.

\- Si te pones a pensar la verdadera razón de por qué fueron inventadas esas cajas. Nadie puede darte una respuesta sustancial.

Me tense de inmediato. Era un alivio que no supieran que son mi creación.

-El verdadero arquitecto que hizo las cajas que son ahora... no fue Gepetto, ni algún otro científico de renombre.

Su mirada se enfocó de inmediato en mí, su sonrisa me dio muy mala espina, sabía que no me delataría, pero si daba algún indicio de mi identidad secreta, el Arcobaleno del Sol investigaría tan pronto como volvamos al pasado, no era algo que olvidaría tan fácilmente.

-Fue solo simple coincidencia

 _Coincidencia, eh... supongo que es creíble, lo más grandes descubrimientos suceden así._

-Mientras más averiguamos, más son los misterios... Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Fui el único que entendió esa indirecta, mientras más investigara sobre mí, sobre lo que hice, más preguntas había, incluso en el futuro; lo que me llevó a diseñar el prototipo de las cajas armas, no era algo que me gustaría compartir.

-Vendré nuevamente mañana, para divertirme un poco más.

Después de que Hibari decidió retirarse yo me dormir, tenía la habilidad de dormir donde fuera, los guantes me ayudaron aun mas a hacerlo, consumieron casi toda la energía.

Ni los golpes de Lal me despertaron por un buen rato.

Supongo que desperté su interés, ya que me quiso entrenar de nuevo.

Mis entrenamientos eran agotadores ninguno de los dos (Hibari y Lal) tiene compasión, sumando los reportes que tenía que leer-quemar en secreto, mi cuerpo pronto desfallecerá.

No había encontrado el momento adecuado para hablar con Kyoya, aunque mi mayor problema era Gokudera, si no avanzaba correctamente en su entrenamiento sería un estorbo.

.

Inevitablemente un día el Arcobaleno nos terminó contando la historia de Gokudera, era trágica no importa cómo se contará.

Lo sabía ya que conocí a la madre de Gokudera, realmente era una mujer demasiado amable, con un final trágico, que amó a su hijo con todo el corazón.

 _La muerte de aquella dulce mujer estaba rodeada de muchos secretos._

.

Me escabullí una noche a la habitación de Hibari, donde se encontraba tomando té. Fui el primero en hablar, directo al grano como siempre.

-Según las notas de Mukuro, Sasagawa llegará mañana igual que Chrome

-Has dejado de hacer el tonto, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Vamos Kyoya, estoy harto, este maldito papel de Dame, me crispa los nervios, creo que he perdido de vista mi objetivo en todo esto.

-Te estas ablandando.

Me recosté en su cama sin permiso, no pareció molestarle, así que no me moví.

-Estoy confundido, no sé qué hago aquí, ni el por qué.

Suspire, estaba cansado.

-Tú fuiste el que falsifico la carta del maletín de Gokudera Hayato, la que está escrita con esos símbolos extraños, ¿me equivoco?

Sonreí.

-Tenía que buscar una manera de que todo fuera convincente, Gokudera no dudaría de sí mismo, mi yo adulto hizo el resto.

-Estas diciendo que él tú de esta época, es menos listo.

-No, solo estoy diciendo que es muy blando, el no querría involucrar a los demás. Shoichi me justificara, quizás diga que es motivación, crecemos si tenemos algo que proteger.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan retorcido.

-Lo soy, tú lo dijiste y yo te lo confirme, me ablande, el Tsunayoshi que tienes enfrente, apenas comienza a volverse un tierno malvavisco.

Miré por un momento a Hibari, me sonrió burlonamente, al escucharme hablar tan sentimentalmente, nunca fui así. Solo lo ignoré y seguí hablando.

-He leído los informes que me diste Hibari, incluso los de Varia, vamos a morir, ¿qué rayos estaba pensando al intentar salvar el universo de Byakuran?

-No te aflijas tanto, recuerda que ahora eres solo Sawada Tsunayoshi, un estudiante normal de Secundaria, que, por azares del destino, tiene que ver con Vongola, no eres 27, no eres Stefano y no buscas al asesino de tu madre, tampoco a la Famiglia que te convirtió en asesino.

Lo olvide.

-Supongo que ya no sé cómo manejarlo, ellos son personas normales que se metieron a la mafia, no son como nosotros que estamos desde niños, me cuesta un poco saber cómo actuar en cada situación. No es fácil ser Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-No eres tan descuidado.

Por un momento quise golpearme contra la pared, estaba teniendo una crisis de identidad.

\- Supongo que olvidé cómo ser normal. No tuvimos ese lujo.

-Antes no tenías que darle cuentas a nadie, tampoco cuidarnos, todos sabíamos en qué estábamos. Solo nos entrenabas, si teníamos la determinación. Puedes darte el lujo de fallar.

-Kyo-san tiene razón, Sawada-san - El exvicepresidente del comité disciplinario entro en algún momento a la habitación, no me moví de mi sitio. No tenía ganas - Ahora el problema es que tenemos que salvar todas las líneas dimensionales. Nos tiene para apoyarlo

-Concéntrate en el entrenamiento, solo lee los informes, si no sabemos cómo solucionar el problema, te buscamos.

-Nana-san quería normalidad, cambie el futuro, lo que usted quiere es no morir, por eso hacemos esto, solo sea Sawada-san.

-Bien.

Cerré los ojos, si me dormía no importaba, Kyoya tenía muchas habitaciones, sorprendentemente, su voz interrumpió mi sueño

\- ¿Qué hay de la niña Arcobaleno?

Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, ella era un tema que tampoco quería tocar.

-Ella es el otro lado de la moneda, le prometí a Aria que la cuidaría, lo cumpliré, no afecta nuestros planes.

\- ¿No me contaras?

Intente sonreír.

-El trato que hice con la Arcobaleno del Cielo, no es algo que me preocupe, sin embargo, implica un voto de silencio, no puedo hablar de eso, pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

-Mm.

-No te molestes, te digo que es un voto de silencio entre Arcobalenos del Cielo, incluso si eres candidato a Arcobaleno de la Nube, no puedo contártelo, esto solo incube al Cielo.

Hibari seguía mirándome, eso quería decir que nuestra conversación no terminaría, hasta que él lo dijera.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa Carnívoro?

Suspiré, el Hibari de mi tiempo no se habría dado cuenta, eso me hizo preguntarme, hasta qué punto nos conocemos en el futuro.

-Chrome...

\- ¿Tu juguete?

-No es mi juguete...

 _Bueno, tal vez sí, pero nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera Mukuro._

-Dime.

Me exigió saber a su estilo.

-Es mi ju... cof cof... guardiana más débil, ayúdala con lo de sus órganos o dejarme poseer tu cuerpo llegado el momento, lo solucionare yo mismo.

-En momentos como estos te sigo odiando, al igual que a las ilusiones.

-Lo tomare como un sí, Hibari-san - No me respondió, el disgusto se reflejaba en su cara – ir a buscarla sería una molestia, no quiero más inconvenientes en mi camino. Los planes de Mukuro son una situación complicada en este momento.

-Queríamos llegar a Byakuran lo antes posible, la piña se ofreció a luchar contra Byakuran, por lo visto, sabes que fracasara.

\- ¿Por qué otra cosa te pediría ayuda con Chrome? el intento de informe de Mukuro, no me gusto para nada, tendré que actuar desesperado y gritarle a un par de personas por su culpa.

 _Quizás Lambo y Haru... luego me disculpare._

-Necesitamos los anillos Mare reales, así que apégate al plan... en 5 días atacaremos el lugar donde está Irie Shoichi. Los Varia sabrán manejar la situación en Italia, siguiendo las órdenes que le diste a Lussuria

Dejar que me rompa los huesos en batalla, solo por el maldito Trinisette, lo detestaba. Me levante molesto, esto era lo último que necesitaba.

-Solo siga su propio plan y lea los informes Sawada-san.

Eso fue lo último que escuche al abandonar la sala. Tenía que ir por Irie antes que nada.

 _Cheker Face, me debes una grande._

.

Mientras supervisaba los entrenamientos de todos, encontré a Lal en el suelo, intenté hacer mi mejor actuación, tenía que verme asustado. Pero ella sí que colmó mi paciencia... fácilmente podrían matarla, debido a su desesperación.

Entre mi negativa de hacer esta operación, me empezó a gritar.

\- ¡La diferencia entre la familia Millefiore y la fuerza guerrera de la familia Vongola es obvia! Si estamos de acuerdo con la operación o la posponemos para después ¡Muchos de nosotros moriremos!

En ese momento olvide que tenía que actuar con miedo, no me gustaba para nada que me reprocharan en la cara, lo que yo ya sabía.

-No fue solo una decisión de vida o muerte la que se te ha confiado ¡Si no la versión del infierno para elegir! Es tu deber elegir la mejor opción, aunque el porcentaje para sobrevivir sea del 0.0001%. Simplemente piensa en eso.

Deje que se fuera, era mejor no responder si quería seguir manteniendo mi fachada. Nunca me imaginé que para ella las dos opciones fueran un infierno; al final si pienso en su condición era la definición más acertada.

.

.

.

Cuando la condición de Chrome empeoro, supe que tenía razón, Mukuro terminó haciendo una locura, lo que provocó que dejara de crear los órganos de Chrome, así que cuando Hibari me empujo para ayudar a Nagi, cambiamos de cuerpos.

La enfermedad de Lal no nos ayudará para nada.

-En cualquier caso, Chrome no se podrá unir a la batalla en 5 días.

El Arcobaleno tenía un punto razonable. Así que volví a mi cuerpo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenía que parar esta discusión. No podía permitir que cambiaran los planes, después de leer todos los informes, el ataque debía ser en 5 días sí o sí.

Me quedé observando un rato como Lal se desahogaba, la muerte de los Arcobalenos, así como el Non-trinisette, la destrozó en cuerpo y alma.

Ryohei quería detener el ataque al igual que Reborn, lo veía en sus miradas. Teníamos la desventaja, podían morir a esta altura.

 _-Sawada..._ quedan solo 5 días, con nuestro poder de lucha bajo terribles condiciones, puedo imaginarme lo que vas a decir... les daré el mensaje de cese al fuego a las cabezas de las familias aliadas.

 _\- ¡Es solo anemia!_

 _-No te exijas más de la cuenta Lal._

Sin duda teníamos que seguir... quizás si les decía una parte de mis planes. No, no tenía caso, ahora mismo solo tenía que ir por Irie y no me importaba ir solo.

-No... Hagámoslo.

Me vieron con asombro, era una decisión suicida.

-Si vamos al escondite del enemigo, podremos encontrar una pista de como volver al pasado... de igual forma, podremos saber qué ocurrió con Mukuro y que es el Non-Trinisette... siento que, si nos tomamos más tiempo para atacar, será muy tarde... no quiero prolongar esta situación, para nadie... ya que sus vidas, no deberían ser así.

Termine avergonzándome al ver que todos me ponían atención, jamás me gusto ser el centro de atención, por eso odiaba ser un jefe... era incómodo.

Al ver las respuestas afirmativas, decidí abandonar la habitación.

-De todas formas... solo tenemos cinco días, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Tenía muchos detalles que cambiar del plan y buscar un arma que sirva para defenderme. Serian días ocupados.

.

.

Llego el día del ataque y nos infiltramos en la base de Irie, a pesar de lo que creía, nos fue bien.

Me ofrecí como señuelo de reemplazo, al ver que Lal no podría seguir.

Estaba emocionado, en ese lugar se encontraba la persona que me daría información del futuro, también por fin vería a uno de los mejores amigos de Irie, alguien que compartía su afición hacia los inventos.

Conocí a Spanner, una de las personas que siempre me quiso presentar Shoichi, debido a nuestras situaciones, no pude conocerlo; me agradó bastante era una buena persona, lo único que me incomodo fue su parecido con Verde, en cuanto al amor por sus inventos.

Tener al Arcobaleno pegado a mi fue otro inconveniente, Spanner tenía muchas cosas que contarme sobre la situación en la que estábamos.

Era imposible con esa presencia a nuestro alrededor.

.

.

 _ **10 años en el pasado...**_

 _\- ¡Es una locura! ¡Yamamoto, puede morir!_

 _-Vamos Irie, sabes que eso no pasara._

 _Solo era un repaso del plan, no podíamos cambiar nada._

 _-Si, Tsuyoshi se entera, nos golpeara por poner en peligro a su hijo._

 _Lo cierto es que estábamos un paso adelante del albino, no podía darme el lujo de perder._

 _-Todos estamos en peligro, piensa, les asigno un papel que puedan manejar en esta guerra o los dejo volverse un estorbo, y que nos maten a todos, por estar ocupados salvándoles el culo._

 _-Tsunayoshi tiene razón, Irie - Viper evaluó en plan detenidamente mientras me daba el beneficio de la duda - sí Reborn lo entrenara como tiene previsto, no tenemos de que preocuparnos._

 _\- ¡Viper! ¡Olvidas que Reborn es de atributo del Sol! No importa que buen sicario sea, no será suficiente, ¿Como pueden estar tranquilos?_

 _Lo agarre de los hombros mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos._

 _-Porque confío en Kyoya, confío en cada uno de los involucrados en este maldito plan, nosotros, seremos los que destruyamos tu base en el futuro, solo cuida que lo detecten a último minuto._

 _\- O acaso, estás diciendo que, ¿no puedes ser el villano que requiere el plan de Tsunayoshi?_

 _Vi un deje de molestia en sus ojos, dirigido a Viper._

 _-Seré el villano de tu descabellado plan, si me prometes, que ninguna pieza de ajedrez morirá. Ni siquiera Spanner._

 _Le sonreí mostrando mi alivio._

 _-Con mi vida._

 _Estaba molesto, ser el vilano no le quedaba para nada._

 _-Ahora, déjame entregarte el veneno que puede matar a los Arcobalenos, el Non-Trinisette._

.

.

.

 _ **Actualidad...**_

Nos habían encontrado, no me quedaba otra opción que luchar, para este momento estoy seguro que Kyoya ha detenido el mecanismo de Irie.

Aunque me hubiera encantado presenciar que tan fuerte se han vuelto los dos Hibari...

Tendré que detener primero a estos experimentos.

-Spanner, ¿Que estás haciendo?, apresúrate.

El Arcobaleno le contó sobre mis intenciones a Spanner, necesitaba esos lentes para mejorar mi ataque. Solo tenía que concentrarme en aplastarlos.

En medio de mi pelea lo atacaron, admito que es bueno huyendo, tiene una voluntad inquebrantable, un orgullo del cual yo carecía.

-Lo termine.

Ese chico me agrada, es totalmente digno de estar a mi lado, un loco apasionado por lo que le gusta.

-Es muy temprano para irse a dormir, Spanner.

Me dirigí al inventor al ver que casi se desmaya por la explosión, no podía perder el conocimiento ahora, se volvería una carga, parecía que lo entendió cuando lo vi usar su fuerza de voluntad para moverse.

 _Realmente lo quería a mi lado, en todo momento._

-Este es el X-Burner perfeccionado que querías ver. Déjame mostrártelo.

 _Irie donde quiera que estés, debes estar impresionado, destruí gran parte de tu juguete. Ahora, pongámonos interesantes en este juego._

\- ¿Irie Shoichi? Se que fuiste tu quien nos trajo del pasado ¿Dónde estás?

Antes de que me pudiera responder, el comunicador se rompió,

-Tsuna, hemos recibido una llamada de emergencia de Kusakabe.

\- ¿Kusakabe?

-Al parecer Hibari del pasado termino en vuelto en una pelea y el resto, están heridos.

¡Mierda!

 _Puto Irie, me quieres hacer luchar contra Genkishi..._

.

.

Intente llegar lo más rápido posible, Spanner fue de gran ayuda para eso.

Lo único que me impedía llegar a Irie, era ese espadachín horrendo.

 _Aria siempre me describía lo horrendas que eran sus cejas y tenía razón._

Luché lo mejor que pude, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo no se había recuperado por completo, enojarme por la supuesta muerte de mis amigos era inservible.

-Byakuran - sama, me ha ordenado usar todo mi poder para destruirte. Sus palabras son una revelación divina, no pueden ser desobedecidas.

 _No me agrada para nada esta situación._

-Rindete y ten una muerte rápida. Ya te debes de haber dado cuenta de la desventaja que tienes por luchar contra mí. Estas mismas palabras se las dije a tus guardianes, pero trataron de atacarme, por eso tuvieron una muerte trágica, no creo que seas tan idiota como ellos. Vongola Decimo.

 _Ah... pagaras por haberme llamado así, Genkishi._

-Se muy bien lo fuerte que eres... aun así... ¡luchare!

Era inútil luchar bajo estas condiciones, las llamas del Cielo son un arma de doble filo y no pueden ser usadas constantemente sin poner en peligro al poseedor de ellas. Incluso si logro lanzar el X-Burner, moriría poco después.

No puedo morir, al menos no ahora. Tampoco puedo usar mis llamas de la Niebla, bueno, si no puedo crear ilusiones con mis llamas, puedo hacer otra cosa parecida.

 _Necesito la ayuda del Arcobaleno._

-Reborn, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tsuna? Te escucho.

Le narre casi todo mi plan, solo necesitaba que me ayudara a lanzar el X-Burner, lo demás, no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Ya veo, ojo por ojo, eh. No es justo que solo él pueda usar armas poderosas.

Tenía que hacer que el espadachín se me acercara para poder robar sus llamas con mi técnica, Zero. Actuó tal y como Byakuran le ordeno, una marioneta no iba a ser capaz de vencerme.

-Has actuado según tu información, pusiste toda tu atención en el X-burner... así que, en vez de atacarme directamente con tu espada, decidiste lanzármela con su máximo poder para detenerme. Por lo tanto, todo ese poder será mío.

No pude fijarme bien, pero el Arcobaleno parecía sorprendido por mi plan.

.

Mientras más peleaba con Genkishi, entendí por qué Aria me pidió el favor de rescatar a su hija.

El Trinisette.

El estúpido de Byakuran quería el control absoluto sobre este. Cumpliría el favor que me pidió Cheker Face o lo que me obligo a hacer, a cambio de no convertirme en un Arcobaleno.

Cuando liberara a Yuni del control de Byakuran, seria libre de 1 de las 2 promesas que existían entre los portadores del Cielo.

 _Me alejaría del drama de la familia Giglio Nelo y la traición de Genkishi hacia su Jefa._

-Genkishi, eres el único que no perdonare... aunque muera.

Sobre todo, por haber usado un truco tan bajo, como usar a mi familia para atacarme.

Por querer que yo cometiera el crimen que tú nunca pudiste, por elegir el camino de un cobarde.

.

Genkishi termino escapando.

Mi ataque termino dejando hueco que nos guiaba directamente a Irie, donde tenía a mis amigos atrapados en lo parecía un capsula gigante.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, debemos hablar.

 _El hijo de perra se había convertido en un digno villano._

-La persona que nos trajo del pasado fuiste tú, ¿no?

-Así es, hace 10 años tuve acceso a cierta tecnología y la utilicé la bazuca de los 10 años en ustedes.

-Eso explica por qué me sentía paralizado en ese momento.

-Pero... ¿por qué? ¿por qué fuiste tan lejos para traernos a este tiempo?

Irie explico nos explicó sobre el Trinisette, lo mismo que yo les había explicado hace tiempo, los planes de Byakuran. Mientras yo jugaba al desentendido.

-Espera Irie. No hemos terminado. Hay algo en tu historia que no cuadra.

Escuche la risa burlona de Shoichi, pensaba lo mismo que yo al parecer.

 _Evadir al Arcobaleno Reborn._

 _No podíamos permitir que se inmiscuyera, ni hablarle de nosotros. Lo mejor para despistarlo sería dejar de lado su papel de villano y pasarse de nuestro lado._

Un cambio radical en nuestros planes, uno necesario, a mitad de la conmoción, le disparo a las Cervello.

Intento convencer a los chicos sobre ser nuestro aliado, incluso le contó el plan que me costó trazar.

Yo tenía un papel que interpretar, no podía mantenerme al margen de la situación por más que quisiera.

Cuando llego a la parte de traer a las chicas, a Lambo e I-pin, al futuro, lo agarre de la camiseta con fuerza, mientras le gritaba a la cara el peligro al que expuso a todos.

\- ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si les sucedía algo a los demás por esa estúpida razón?! ¿pudieron haber muerto en esta batalla antes de mejorar!

-Decimo...

-Era un riesgo que nosotros simplemente teníamos que tomar.

-Imposible...

 _Si, aunque sonara crudo, era necesario._

\- ¡He dado lo mejor de mí! ¡Ha sido muy duro con todos estos obstáculos inesperados! ¡Además todo este plan ha sido elaborado por tu futuro yo, Tsunayoshi-kun!

 _El desgraciado de Irie me culpo de todo..._

\- ¿Que? ¿Mi idea?

 _Por un momento quise responderle, la responsabilidad no era solo mía, él tenía la culpa tanto como yo._

-Era necesario que este plan no fuera descubierto por Millefiore.

 _Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Irie me conto lo que les hicimos creer a todos. No menciono a los Arcobalenos involucrados, seguramente porque estaban muertos. No necesitamos las sospechas de Reborn encima de nosotros._

-A sí que este fue un secreto entre el futuro Hibari Kyoya, el futuro tú, y yo.

-Cuando dijiste "nosotros"

-Así es, al final tu aceptaste que esto era necesario, para que tu yo del pasado mejorara.

-Yo... yo...

Tenía razón, yo los traje a esta época, al principio mi yo del futuro se negó, incluso me grito que debería haber otra solución, lo cierto era que no existía, y yo no los conocía lo suficiente para preocuparme por los que ahora eran mis amigos.

Solo trace un plan colocando las piezas donde deberían estar, al final mi yo adulto lo acepto, su amabilidad lo volvió ciego, el entendía que Sawada Tsunayoshi, que nosotros no nos podemos equivocar, cuando se trata de proteger a quienes amamos. _No de nuevo._

Solo quedaba esperar que Varia ganara en Italia.

Que Byakuran nos retara a una batalla.

Y volver a casa.

.

.


End file.
